Love's Forbidden Illusions
by LollipopCloudsandHoneyTyphoons
Summary: Karin found herself in a world she never thought would be real. But it's not what she expected. She lost all her memories of her childhood, her family, and someone that she used to love. Then she finds out the world she's in can only be saved by something she remembered long ago. Will she recover these memories before it's too late? M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry, this chapter wasn't meant to be so long, but I'm glad it worked out okay :)**_

_**I really hope you guys enjoy, I worked really hard on it. I hope you guys don't get mad that I keep making new stories, I just have a lot of ideas lately, but I promise to make sure all my stories are updated at the right times so you guys don't wait over a month for 1 update. This chapter will probably be one of the longest over 10,000 words. Hurray! A record !**_

_**Episode 1 : "FANTASY" - A day dream or illusion; Imagination when unrestrained..**_

* * *

"_I love you."_

Words I may never say. Words I may never understand the true meaning of. Words I'll never get returned to me. Why can't I say them? It's not too much of a mystery. It's simple.. it's because-

"_She will **never** get a boyfriend."  
_Oh, yeah. That's why. Because I don't have a boyfriend.

I bit the eraser of my pencil and failed to ignore the gossip behind me. It was really hard to, considering the fact that the gossip was about _me_. Some of the girls at the school were stupid to talk about someone – _literally_ behind their backs. There was another giggle as Mia and Kimi continued their usual chat about what they thought about me. I tried to listen to my teacher on whatever the heck she was talking about, but my dumb mind gave up after she started explaining geometric translations.

God, I hate geometry.

Sighing, I took my eraser out of my mouth and gazed longingly out of the window at the beautiful day.

The sky was a bright, morning blue, birds flying through it from time to time; pure, white clouds I'd always dreamed of being able to touch and dance or sing atop of glided slowly across it. I looked down from my place on the second floor of the school's building and watched the bright grass as the breeze rippled through it like a gentle ocean wave. I stared as far as I could into the incessant distance and my mind wandered off to more important things, practically shutting myself out of the real world.

And then I was seeing it again.

I'd dreamed of... my very own fantasy world since I was- well, since I can remember. It was a place I'd created so I could escape to in case I was getting tired of Earth and Tokyo, but as I grew older, I found out it was only a dream. I would never _possibly_ get to it, like Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz or Alice in Wonderland, I was just a normal human girl. A little part of me still had hope I'd someday get to see this place, though. It was... like a part of me, in a way. Something that was almost impossible to forget.

One thing was for sure, though - this place was absolutely gorgeous.

I closed my eyes and began to imagine it in my mind – accidentally falling asleep in the process.

* * *

Everything went white as I arrived at the gates to the new world. They were ceaseless snow white gates that stood tall across the blank space; looking up, they were ceaseless as well. It made you dizzy to try and see if they weren't.

I looked back at the gate and took a deep breath before reaching a hand out to graze the golden lock. It was as tall and wide as an average book. I smiled before mumbling quietly, casting a spell of words I'd made up to summon the key. No sooner after that did bright white light peek out of my closed fist and I opened it to see the growing key. It grew about as long as my hand and was white, like everything, but decorated with sapphires. I let go of the lock to grab it with both hands, supporting it's weight. In order to open the gates, you (most importantly) had to have the key, and the right words to get into the gates.

I created it to be that way so unwanted forces couldn't ruin the land. Just a precaution.

I whispered the words under my breath, sticking the key into the lock, and twisted it. Another bright flash, and the gates parted, slowly, and I threw my arms up to shield my eyes away from the sudden incandescent light.

I was drawn in by the beauty of the world that my eyes now beheld and walked through the gates. They closed behind me with an echoing, slightly creaking crash.

I turned back to this world, never remembering the name.

The edgeless land was separated into multiple sections, organized neatly, beautifully.

In the very center was a white and black temple, built of white wood and decorated with diamonds – REAL diamonds, catching the light of the sun that hung high in the sky. The jewels on the temple lit it with bright colors and made it stand out in the center of the world. But that was in the distance, I had to get a closer look. I bit back a gasp of surprise when a enormous white dragon flew passed me, carrying a bag of stolen jewels, and I watched it fly away with a shriek towards it's cave.

I took a step toward the world, looking at everything while doing so.

There was a path I was walking on that led to the land, coming from the clouds, and was also decorated with diamonds, carrying me across the amethyst lake, encircling the kingdom centered by the temple.

I picked up the pace, getting closer to the land. This was where the dream usually ended. Like there was something I wasn't aloud to see yet.

I raced through the kingdom, passing by villages and the snow covered acres of grass. My eyes were only on the temple. Something was inside that I had to get to before-

"_**So, you came back."**_there was a wicked laugh behind me and I spun around. My stomach dropped. My throat was dry. My heart pounded hard against my chest to where it was almost painful. The gates were nowhere to be found in the wild abyss of dark clouds and red lightening as a horrifyingly ate up the progress of my exploration I'd seen. White deer, purple moose, evergreen polar bears, goblins, fairies, mermaids, and all kind of fantasy animals scattered across the city as it was devoured by the unusual cloud.

A single figure stepped out just as it began devouring the animals that were caught, dragged, and stuck to the mist like flies in a web and the figure snickered. I couldn't tell if the figure was male or female, but the voice was definitely from a woman's.

It sounded sickeningly familiar and it made me tremble with fear. Painful, horrifying memories from my relationship with this person threatened to flood into my mind, but they wouldn't return, and I struggled to remember.

"_**I never would have imagined you're summoning spell would work, you sneaky princess."**_ It spoke again. _**"You must have forgotten I can only be killed with the Dream Scythe. And you've lost you're memory of where it was... So what are you going to do now?"**_

My eyes widened and the figure reached out a hand of long nails that began to craze my cheek.

I winced when they created a gash as she tightened her grip and her hand slipped down to close around my neck. I reached up to claw at the hand and tried to get her to loosen the grip that was crushing my windpipe, but she didn't listen. My vision went blurry as the cloud closed around the rest of the world and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

Who would want to destroy such a beautiful land? It was mine, for god sake! Why couldn't I do anything?

My body went cold as she spoke once more, _**"I asked you a question, little girl! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?!"**_

I hung limply in the air before her jaw stretched at an impossible, scary angle and she devoured me as well.

* * *

And then I was in the classroom.

I let out a scream and threw my eyes open, standing up abruptly and sweating like I'd just run 5 miles in this all white winter school uniform and my hands slammed against the desk.

Color rushed to my cheeks and my heart began to pound as I realized that I'd just screamed out loud. My classmates and teacher were staring at me like I'd grown 6 extra heads and I heard giggling behind me, coming from Kimi and Mia.

"Geez," I turned around to look at Kimi and she pushed her short dark hair out of her gray eyes.

"Geometry isn't all that bad, Karin." Mia snickered.

Then, the whole class erupted into laughter like the both of them had told some famous joke that they were definitely going to share with everyone in the hallways about, and I bit my lip before bowing to the teacher in apology and taking my seat again. I lay my head on my desk and covered myself up with my arms. I really hated public humiliation.

Well? Who didn't?

Class went on for what seemed like a 4 more hours before the bell rang. As I stood up to leave, there was Mia and Kimi, blocking my way from the door.

Mia's long silver hair was pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder, the whole thing decorated with pins and sparkly clips I'd never be able to afford. Her make up was perfect as usual, and brought out her silver eyes that were similar to Kimi's.

Kimi's hand was on her left hip as she sided with Mia, who had her hand on her left hip, (both from their point of views) and the both of them were giving me smug smiles.

"So, Karin, you afford to get a new wardrobe yet?"  
"We've both seen what you wear outside of school and it's-" the both gave me the up-down- "_Horrifying_."  
I lifted my books from my desk and hugged them tightly to my chest.

"L.. leave me alone." I said quietly. How come I never had anything to say back?

"You know we can't do that. Why would we anyway? You're the girl we're trying to use as an example of a total nerd in class." Kimi reached over to take my circular pink glassed off of my face and I struggled to get them back.

"Stop! Give those back!"

Mia laughed, "Can you even see where we're holding the glasses, Karin?"

I bit back tears. Even though I'd known these girls for 3 years, they always managed to get to me with their words and cruelty.

I reached one last time before the both of them ran off into the hallways with me following after them.

"Mia! Kimi! Give me back my glasses!"

Then they did the 2nd to worse thing they'd ever done to me. Mia crushed my glasses up in her hands, twisting them in funny angles, and then handed it to a boy with shirt, shaggy brown hair, crimson eyes, and a perfect athletic figure before running off, snickering like they were popular girls.

He was my secret crush – Aki Takashi.

I walked up to him slowly and kept my head down, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

**Reason # 1 of the 1 out of a million chance that I'd get a boyfriend :**

I was incredibly shy when it came to talking to boys. Kids, teenagers, or men.

"Uh, ano, um, Takashi-san, can I have my glasses back, please-"

Aki leaned down, hooking a finger under my chin, "You look really cute without glasses, Hanazono-san." his face came into focus and I looked away.

He smiled and our face were just inches apart. I stopped breathing and stared into his crimson eyes.

Then his smile faded before pulling away.

"But, unfortunately, you're a little too... awkward for me. Shy girls are hard to get in bed."

_Such charming words, Aki._

I froze and he gave me a brief smile before placing my destroyed glasses in my hand and closing my fist around it. I'd forgotten how much of a jerk he was to everyone.

Well, certain guys will be certain guys.

I walked down the halls to my next class.

Why couldn't I be one of those cute main characters in a story that met some smoking hot boy slightly older than she was, that she shared a mutual, strong, heated love with? Someone brave and strong, and gentle, and.. someone that wasn't always thinking about sex while you were with him? It was so unfair.

You know something else weird about me?

I don't recall anything of my childhood. Nothing. Zilch. NOTHING. I don't even remember having parents. All I know is, I woke up in a hospital around age 12 with a concussion and was sent to live in an orphanage until I was given foster parents... who, 6 years later, disappeared and left me living and supporting myself alone with my pet cat Shii-chan. I wish I could recover my memories... I wondered who my parents were, or how I used to live.

My thoughts suddenly drifted off to me getting a boyfriend again. No one at this school really interested me. The only boy I'd ever liked was that sex addicted Aki. Oh, well, I only liked him because he was super cute... and sometimes funny. He's one of those guys that's only nice to get girls to like him, and then they'll.. you know, yeah..

Why is it the hot guys at my school are rude, selfish jerks, the nerds are.. too nerdy and kiss ups, and the quiet kids are too quiet to get to know? I was beginning to wonder if I was that type of person that was born to NEVER get a boyfriend. Why can't I be one of those Fantasy girls that falls in love with the guy in her wonderland?

UGH. My life isn't even CLOSE to fair.

The last minute bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. Groaning, I held my binder and books tighter to my chest as I sprinted down the hallway to my next class.

* * *

_**Later..**_

I've got it! Why don't I just ask someone out already?! I'd show Kimi and PERFECT idea.. But, who?

I scanned the campus as I leaned against the tree, pushing my notebook away from scribbling down a forest from the world I'd seen in my dreams.

Well, that guy wasn't so cute.. more average looking... Um, wow, he's adorable, but... hmm, maybe him!  
I finally settled on a boy I usually talked to named Fujioka Hiroki. He looked really handsome today – his uniform was in check and ironed perfectly as always, but his straight red hair was cut just under his ears today and his bangs were cut so only one side covered one of his dark green eyes.

I'd never asked someone out before, what should I say?

Setting my stuff down , I took a deep breath and walked across the field toward him with flushed cheeks. Him and his friends stopped talking as they looked up at me and scattered.

Hiroki gave me a nervous smile, "Uh, um, hi, Hanazono-san."  
"Hi, Fujioka-san.."  
"Uh, Hanazono-san, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"I was just saying hi," I laughed a fake laugh, "Isn't it normal for friends to say hi?"  
"Uh, Hanazono-san, we don't usually talk outside of biology, I mean... I only really WANT to talk to you when... well... no one knows."  
I felt hurt for a second, but shook it off, "Well, why can't we talk in public?"  
It was a moment before he answered, "Why? Because you're really-"

I waved my hands in his face, cutting him off before he said something hopefully the BOTH of us would regret, and said, "Never mind that, I did have a reason for.. talking to you right now."  
Hiroki rolled his eyes, "Well, yes? Go on, I have... somewhere to be."  
I clutched my skirt and bowed to him. Everyone glanced my way and the whole campus silenced.

"H-Hanazono-san-"  
"Fujioka Hiroki!" I shut my eyes tight, "Will you please be my boyfriend?!"

Everyone burst into laughter as soon as the words slipped from my mouth, and I was wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

I looked up slowly to face Hiroki and he was flushed and glancing at everyone who was snickering at my stupidity. He was totally embarrassed before his eyes finally settled on me.

A blank look crossed his face as the campus silenced.

"I'm... sorry to say this, Hanazono-san, but... no."  
My eyes began to sting and I bit my lip, "W- why not?" my voice shook.

He held up his hands, "I- I mean, It's not that you're not.. cute, or anything, you're a really nice girl, but.. just.. really weird and spacy. You always.. talk about some land above the clouds and it really freaks everyone out."  
"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" someone shouted, laughing.

"It freaks us all out! You don't go a day without drawing those stupid, creepy pictures!"

"Hey, Hanazono! I hear you escaped from a mental institution when you were 12!"

"Going crazy again?! Hey, guys! Hanazono's a mental patient!"

"Oh, my freaking god, that makes so much sense!"  
"Get her out of this schoooool! I don't like her!"  
"So annoying!"

Every word they said punctured my heart as if they'd shrunk and began stabbing right through my chest. My cheeks were flooded with tears now, dripping onto the sidewalk, and I slowly stood straight from my bowing position. And then it started to rain. I didn't care that my uniform was soaked. I partly cared that when I went back to my tree, my drawings were soaked from the water and completely ruined. There was no saving them.

I was just happy the rain had sent all of those nasty kids away.

_**Later...**_

Never had I been so excited to go to the bathroom. Even though I'm ALWAYS excited to leave all of these jerks. Who would have thought the last year of high school would be so...

BULLY INFESTED?

Walking down the hallways of high school was like walking onto a battlefield.

All you have for a weapon is your books – handy for throwing, but I'm not really that kind of person, now am I?

I speed walked to the bathroom, and a few of the girls there stared at me for a second, and started speaking ever so LOUDLY about my rejection from 3 hours ago. Ignoring them the best I could, I walked over to the mirror to wash my dirty, tear stained, face.

I splashed the water of my face a few times and looked back up at the mirror.

This was me.

An average, really small person who was usually swept and trampled in the hallways by the daily, raging sea of teenagers.

My curly dirty blonde hair was grown and (my decision) perfectly cut in at waist.

My bright green eyes were dull to me at the moment, probably because of my pain, and my cheeks were flushed, contrasting well with my snow white skin. Their was a big black bow at the top of my head, pulling back my bangs and hiding them underneath the ribbon.

I, personally, don't think I'm ugly.

I pulled the gray jacket of my uniform more tightly around my middle and secured it by slipping the button through it's hole. My dark red skirt from my uniform was long enough and I wore lacy black knee socks to go with it.

My eyes wandered to my chest. Okay, so maybe it wasn't to visual that I had breasts, but underneath, I'm a C.

I let out a long, purposely drawn out sigh before gathering my things and heading out.

I almost dropped my books when a familiar voice in my head started speaking. Well, I think it was. This was very common, and I know it's weird, but yes, sometimes, I hear another voice in my head besides my own, it's really creepy. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm crazy, too.

The voice was clear as crystal, and the voice was smooth and vaguely familiar. It belonged to a man.

"_**I desire you, Althea. Will you never come home?"  
**_It echoed, and I looked down the empty hallways frantically before shaking my head and trying to ignore it.

* * *

_**Home..**_

I looked up at the small house on top of a large hill, distant from any other neighborhoods that was mine. It was slightly crooked, but very pretty and made of white brick and had a cute pink roof. Every year, Shii-chan and I (mostly me) hang flowers around it.

I saw the curtains move from the window and not a second later, a small cat with brown colored fur bounded out of the tiny dog door and ran toward me, excited.

"Shii-chan!" I smiled and got on a knee as she cautiously climbed me to snuggle into my arms, and I opened the door to the house.

"Home sweet home." I sighed.

Holding Shii chan tightly, I closed the door behind me and hung my bag on a hanger before flopping down to rest on the couch. Shii chan turned in my arms and looked up at me, bright blue eyes questioning.

"Hmmm, I suppose you're asking me how my day was this time?" I plastered a fake smile to my face- Shii-chan was usually the one I talked to about all of my sad school days with, and I learned that showing my depression to her made her feel uncomfortable and depressed as well.

I reached up to gently pat her fluffy head, "It... it was alright today." I said, failing to keep my voice from shaking. Shii-chan's eyes darkened and I shook my head.

"I'm serious. No one bothered me today." I lied again, then my feelings betrayed me as a tear rolled down my cheek. Then another. And another, and then tears flooded down like eternal rivers.

Shii chan snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her tiny form to crush her into my chest as I continued to sob.

"I'm sorry, Shii-chan. I wasn't supposed to cry... **hiccup** I didn't want this to happen again. I just... want so many things that I almost feel selfish."  
This was one of those times that I'd wish to escape to that world.

I cried for several minutes before wiping my face and sitting back to relax with Shii-chan, who had dozed off in my lap.

Maybe if I was supposed to get a boyfriend, I'd get one in the future. High school isn't just about dating, right? I've got enough life to live.

I just hate it here. Do I even belong on Earth? Why the heck can I not remember anything? It's not fair, dammit! Why can't some hot, adorable, sweet, mysterious boy just waltz into my life and make me forget all of this pain?

If I could escape... I would. Leave this whole world behind. Maybe I should just stop going to school. No one's making me go, anyway. I don't have a family. Or friends. Yes. I'll just stop going. Spare myself from regretting anymore days of my life. From thinking one day I was going to be a normal person. Maybe I should give Shii-chan away to a better owner. If things get too worse after that, I should just go ahead and-

I was snapped out of my thoughts at a sudden uneasy, yet exciting feeling, and Shii-chan and I jumped at the same time. I looked down at her and she twisted in my arms to glance up at me.

"Something wrong?" I stared deeply into her eyes and she looked away for a moment, and we both relaxed again.

Then, there was that feeling again. Only stronger. As if something were close.

I stood up and began pacing around, chills running up my spine from the sudden sensation and I glanced at Shii-chan. She was standing next to the window, her back arched, and was staring intently out of it, meowing.

"Shii-chan?"

She began to pace around, too, as if she had to use the bathroom, so I walked over and unlocked the back door that led to the wide open space and the forest that was my backyard.

As soon as there was enough room, Shii-chan slipped through the door, tore down the field, and disappeared into the forest without a sound.

Grabbing my coat and a flashlight, I ran outside into the forest, wincing as vines clawed at my skin, and continued on. I shone my flash light at animals with glowing eyes as my own darted nervously around the bushes and trees. Where was she?

"_Shii-chan._ It's really cold out here, and it's raining. Please come back..."

No answer. Not much rustling.

"Shii-chan!" I cupped my hands over my mouth and called.

A cat meowed somewhere in the forest and I took off running. I pushed my way through a few trees and was standing on the edge a cliff. I had to balance myself to keep from falling as I let out a shriek of terror.

Where the heck did that come from?!

A cat meowed beside me and I looked down to see Shii-chan staring up at me with serious blue eyes.

Sitting on my knees, I carefully looked to see how far down the fall would have been and my heart beat quickened. I snatched Shii-chan in my arms and scowled at her before turning to walk off, but then Shii-chan began to struggle.

"Shii-chan, stop it! Stop, you're going to make me-"  
She escaped out of my arms before I could finish and caught herself before she could fall off the edge.

She looked down at the river just under the cliff and I peeked at it.

Just a normal river. Was she trying to tell me something? Jump off? I hope not.

Then, the water suddenly began to bubble, to my amazement, and glowed pink, then purple, then white, then, blue, and green, and...

"Holy..."  
Waves from the bubbling water began to crash around, almost violently, and I watched the water sparkle.

"Is it a light show, Shii-chan?" I asked, amazed, almost entranced. It was so beautiful. Like a portal.

The uneasy, excited feeling was crashing around in my body, just like those waves, only worse.

Shii-chan rolled her eyes before..

Diving off the cliff.

Without hesitation, I dived after her, falling down, down down.

"Shii-chaaaan!" Everything was a blur as I threw my arms out to grab her. Crushing her to my chest, I shut my eyes and prepared for the impact – the one that would lead to my death.

Maybe Shii-chan found it better this way. That's why she jumped in, so it would be the both of us, and I wouldn't have to be alone – even like this.

I held her as tight as I could, feeling my body drop even more quickly.

And then we fell through the water.

A moment later, I found I was still breathing, and slowly opened my eyes. My clothes weren't wet. I wasn't even in water. I was floating around in a dark abyss.

I looked down at Shii-chan, who pulled away from me to look into my eyes.

I didn't say anything for a moment, and no meow's escaped her mouth, either.

"Are we already dead?" I asked, looking up.

There it was, the pink sea, just above our heads. Looking down, I noticed a small white light, that was getting bigger as we sank lower.

I twisted in the dark abyss so that I was facing it, and swam toward it.

" I guess this is it, huh, Shii-chan? That's the light? Let's go together, then."  
I swam at a not too fast, or too slow pace. There it was.

I reached out a hand to it, clinging tightly to Shii-chan, and then we fell through it.

* * *

I fell on my back, on something fluffy, and bouncy. Opening my eyes, I was staring up at a blank, blue sky. I glanced around and gaped at what I saw.

I was surrounded by nothing but clouds.

I let out a long, drawn out gasp as I stood up slowly. Fluffy white clouds were spread throughout the entire sky. There was nothing else up here but clouds. I couldn't see where they stopped, or where they started. It was so exciting.

Almost like a reaction to my arrival, I heard that same voice from earlier.

"_**I feel you near, Althea. Have you finally come back to me – to us? Hurry. I can't live any longer without you. I need my princess!"**_

Then I suddenly remembered Shii-chan, and before I could turn around, there was a groan behind me, it sounded like a boy's voice.

Gasping, I turned to see a boy with long, curly brown hair and the same, bright blue eyes as Shii-chan.

He was a little taller than me, about the same age, and wore black jeans with a white chambray shirt. He sat up, just as I was backing away. No way. This couldn't be Shii-chan. Nuh-uh. Shii-chan was a girl, wasn't she? So why is this guy here with me, looking like a human version?!

"Man, that hurt. Especially transforming before that fall." he muttered. Then, his eyes met mine.

I took a few steps back, "Wh-who are you?"  
The strange boy put his hands up, trying to calm be down as he got to his feet without taking his widened eyes off of me.

"Look, Karin-chan, you weren't supposed to see this.. So calm down and let me explain."  
"You- you can't be.. Shii-chan, can you? That's just... That's crazy..? Do animals turn into humans when they die?"  
"Shii-chan" rolled his eyes, "We're not dead! Is that what you thought, that I would support such a decision for you to kill yourself? Why do you think I'm living with you? I'm your guardian!"  
I paused, staring at him. "Then.. you.. you really are... Shii-chan?! But- Shii-chan is a girl!"  
He smacked his hand against his forehead, "I was male this whole time, Karin-chan."

"I- I just thought- you know... you were a girl because you're thingy was-"  
"Stop! Stop!" he waved his hands in front of my now flushed face.

"So, Shii-chan was boy this whole time...?"

I was so embarrassed, "B-But, we even took bath's together, h-how..?"  
His pale skin flushed to a smiliar red, "I.. I tried not to look."

How perverted... but.. if he's still Shii-chan... he's still my best friend- like my brother now, in a way.

"What do you mean, we're not dead? And how are you a human now?"

He stopped blushing and looked at me seriously, "You know that world you've been dreaming about since the day you woke up in that hospital? We just arrived halfway to the gates of it."  
My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. "It- it's real?"  
"Yes. In fact. But we need to hurry. There's a reason why the portal has opened. Queen Elowen's dark forces have entered the kingdom, but we aren't aware of who's possessing such darkness at the moment."  
"Queen Elowen?" it sounded familiar, but something I couldn't remember.

Shii-chan grabbed my hand and pulled me toward something in the distance.

"There's no time to explain. We need to hurry to the Wish Empire and tell them the news. Man, is Prince Apollo going to be glad to see you!"

"Prince Apollo? Who's that?"

Shii-chan ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and sighed.

"You know – the voice you keep hearing in your head at random times? Your-" he coughed once-"Boyfriend..?"

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."  
"Oh, Riiight. He's going to be angry when he realizes you've lost your memory, too. Poor guy."

"I lost my memory? Shii-cha-" A second later, we were soaring above the clouds. I gasped and held onto Shii-chan tightly. I felt uneasy about flying at first, but when I realized it was really no danger at all, I let him carry me off into the distance.

We flew for about 10 minutes before landing on a mass of clouds that resembled a hill. Shii-chan gently pulled me along with him and we walked over the "hill."

When we reached to the top, I gasped. In front of us was the gate to the world from my dreams.

It was absolutely perfect – the exact same gate from my dreams – the pure white bars standing tall and endless from both length and width going upwards.

"Shii-chan... is that... is that.. ?" I found my voice only moments after my shock and my sort of new friend turned to grin at me, bright baby blue eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes, Karin-chan. The gates to Lucasta."  
"L-Lucasta?"

Where had I heard that before? It sounded all to familiar, but I struggled to remember – it made my head hurt like it usually did when I wanted to remember just ONE little thing from my past.

"What's.. Lucasta?"  
Shii-chan sighed, "The Fantasy world you always think about. The place you can't remember. The world the both of us are from. The world we were both born in. The world you rule more than half of."

I whirled around to face him, my green eyes widening in shock again.

"Wh- what? Did you just say we were born here? What are you talking about? I rule the half of this Lucasta place? I haven't even been here before."  
"For the first 12 years of your life, yes.. but you lost your memory when you crashed on Earth."

I frowned, "This is confusing. Is there something you're trying to tell me? This is a pretty weird dream. Can't wait to wake up, however."

"You're not dreaming, Karin-chan. This is all real. You're here, I'm here... Now, if you could just say the words to open the gates, I'll have a chance to reunite you with your family- err, well.. friends."

"What are you talking abo-" before I could answer, Shii-chan grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me toward the gates.

"Let me go – I need to wake up, or something... Yeah, I need to wake up!"

"Trust me, this is reality, and you'll be really happy with me taking you back to your REAL home in the future. Lucasta is where you belong – not on Earth."

Okay, THAT made more sense to me, of course, but this was still a lot to take in.

Yeah, so maybe I DID know this was definitely way too REAL to be a dream, and that the clouds I was walking on where actually real, and that wherever I was was actually REAL, so there was actually no point in arguing with him – I was going to have to take this in as slow as I could.

We were finally standing about a meter away from the gate before we stopped. I blinked before looking up at the gate for the end.

Ceaseless.

I felt dizzy – like in my dreams- when I tried to see the end of it. Turning my head left and right, I saw they were ceaseless both ways. Of _course_.

I reached a hand out to caress the golden lock and felt my lips curl into a slight smile.

I was finally here. "Lucasta" was just beyond these gates.

Shii-chan whispered something and he held out his now glowing palm. I had to shield my eyes from the light it produced seconds later and when it stopped, I gasped at the large key from my dreams that was now laying in his hand.

So far, the first few minutes of my dream are actually real, but I couldn't say my entire dream was real until I saw my dream WORLD.

"Everyone who was born in this world can summon the key. However, Princess Althea is the only one who can open the gates with it. There's a protective barrier that made that so. It keeps unwanted forces out and only beings Althea chooses can enter." Shii-chan explained.

_Unwanted forces? I wonder what those could be._

I cocked my head to the side, staring at the key, "Where's this Princess Althea, then? I really want to see beyond these gates."

Shii-chan laughed once before handing me the large, yet feather light key.

"Well.. she's right in front of me. _You're_ Princess Althea, Karin-chan."

My heart skipped a beat as I looked from him to the key over and over.

"I am? But..."  
He put a finger to my lips, "Just remember the words... It'll be proof enough if you open the gates. I should be able to explain everything later."  
"Later? Why can't you explain NOW? I'm so confused, Shii-chan."  
"Because, Karin-chan. We're going to be separated as soon as the gates open."

"But why?"

"The Illusion Empire Gods put a spell on the gates so that when they opened, they showed the traveler's true form. Lots of beings from different worlds often disguise themselves as creatures from this world in order to get in and wreak havoc.. You'll take your true form, and I'll take mine, but someone is bound to notice the Princess has come back, of course, so they will take you to the Illusion Empire to see the Gods and get their reward for discovering you. I'll turn back into a fairy, but I'll be by your side the whole time, alright?"  
I started to say something else, but Shii-chan gave me the "no-no" sign.

"Open the gates, Karin-chan. You know the words."  
Hesitantly, I lifted the key to the gates and slipped it into the lock. The place where the key met the lock began to glow and I closed my eyes to concentrate.

I DID know these words. I said them in my dream all the time.. but... I can't remember!

I bit my lip and thought harder. What was it? What was it? Darn.. What WAS it?!

Words formed in my mind and came together.

I gasped. That was it.

My lips parted and I whispered the "magic words."

"_Tromperie de l'oeil._"

I gasped when the key disappeared from my hands and the gates made a loud clicking noise that echoed through the blank space Shii-chan and I were in and when I opened my eyes, the light engulfed the obth of us and I let out a surprised shriek before finally laying my eyes upon my dream world.

Now my dream was real.

Everything about my dream world was exact from my dream. It was as gorgeous as always.

The humongous temple in the center's diamonds glowed from the wonderful sunlight, and when I looked up, I saw all kinds of dragons flying through the baby blue sky – dragons breathing fire, dragons covered in everlasting ice, dragons that were decorated in what looked like flowers, dragons covered in jewels and crystals, dragons covered in symbols..

In the distance, I could see 3 beautiful, pure white moons in the sky, and when I looked down, I saw the pathway that led to a huge, busy town centered by the Diamond Temple. I took a hesitant step forward before being engulfed by yet another light.

I gasped when I felt my clothes leave my body, but soon after that, I was covered in something much heavier.

When the light disappeared, I looked down at myself and my eyes widened.

My school uniform had disappeared and replacing it was an white kimono sprinkled with hot pink cherry blossom petals. A band was tied around my mid section the same hot pink as the cherry blossom print, and the bottom of the kimono was cut off a few inches below my waist, making me flush in embarrassment. I'd never worn anything this short.

The sides of the skirt were cut from below the band to the hem of it so they revealed my hips – thankfully I had a pair of fluffy white boy shorts underneath. My legs were covered in white thigh high socks and on my feet were a pair of pink platform sandals. The top of my kimono ended in wide sleeves that covered my entire arms and hands.

I looked over at the glistening hair on my shoulder and gasped again at the new color.

My once dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail topped with a humongous white bow and was now a much lighter, paler shade – a whiter blonde, and fell in curls all the way down to my ANKLES.

Who was I?!

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" said a tiny voice beside my ear that was almost inaudible. I felt a tiny new weight on my shoulder and turned to see a 3 inch tall Shii-chan – glowing blue with humming black butterfly wings.

I bit back another gasp.

"Shii-chan – you're a...a .. a FAIRY!"

Shii-chan laughed, "And you're a _very beautiful princess_. Now get going – I'm sure they already sense you near."  
I took a deep breath before proceeding toward the city.

_**Later...**_

The familiar voice was speaking to me again.

"_**Althea, my love, I feel you've come closer. I can hear your heartbeat now. It's all too real. Have you come back to me, my sweet?"  
**_I wanted to speak back, but I wasn't sure if I could actually speak to this person. Whoever they were, they were more than likely in Lucasta.

"_**Althea, the gates have opened... That could only mean that it really IS you. Please, come find me, my princess."  
**_I bit my lip at the eagerness in the voice – it sounded pained, yet hopeful. I had to see this person, or it'd drive us both crazy, so I asked in my head :

_Where are you?_

"_**You answered?! Oh, Althea... You're voice is so beautiful. I've been waiting for you in our garden, of course. Hurry."**_

I quit scanning Lucasta and my gaze fell on the diamond temple. My heart began to pound against my chest and without thinking, I picked up the pace.

Soon, the pathway stopped and I was standing in the middle of a city full of all kinds of different creatures – bustling about and setting up stands to sell things.

I was invisible at first – but then a small white goblin with glowing gold eyes stopped in it's tracks to stare at me. Then it's eyes widened in surprise. It pointed a shaking finger at me and looked speechless.

One by one, creatures of all different kinds noticed me as well and the clamor ceased suddenly. I looked around at everyone, now circling around me. I felt my cheeks burn from all of the attention and tried to back away from everyone shyly. Thousands of jewel paired eyes were on me.

Some pointed at me and others shook their heads in disbelief. Others began showering me with jewels and flowers, and others seemed to think I was some sort of illusion.

"Are you princess Althea?" one said in the crowd. They all fixated their eyes on me, waiting for my answer. Shii-chan nodded, "The one and only." he said, regarding me. The eyes blinked a few times before I was surrounded by beautiful, stunning creatures, lifting me high into the air and kissing my hands. They all cheered and paraded around knowing their princess had finally come home. Me?

I just sat there, flushed and looking around frantically. They didn't seem to notice- they were.. just so _happy._

"Princess Althea has come home!"

"We must tell the Gods!"

"Throw a party!"

"It should end after the week is done! Party in her favor! Princess Althea!"  
The parading continued for another moment before lighting suddenly struck an elf girl with purple skin that was planting kisses at my feet. She fell to the ground, eyes rolling back into her head before twitching and immediately, everyone backed away from me, screaming as they pointed to the sky.

"It's a witch!" they yelled, scattering.

I heard a cackling in the sky just as the elf who had been struck suddenly woke again and screamed before running away. I gasped at the woman dressed in black rode toward me on a broomstick.

The figure took off it's hood to reveal an old woman with short, straight white hair and bright silver eyes. She smiled greedily at me before reaching out a hand and nodding at me expectantly.

"Take her hand." Shii-chan whispered, "She needs evidence."

_Evidence?_

I cautiously reached up to slide my hand into hers and she peeled my wide kimono sleeve back to look at something on my wrist. A few fairies – the same size as Shii-chan now- flew closer to look at my wrist. The witch turned my hand over and I almost couldn't believe what I saw.

Just below my palm was a tiny black heart outlined in gold. I cocked my head in confusion and the fairies had put their hands to their red cheeks in surprise before whispering something to each other, their eyes widening. Their voices were too small to hear. They turned to the crowd, nodding excitedly.

I looked back at the witch. Her silver eyes were bright and a wicked smile was on her lips.

"Allow me to take you back to Prince Apollo and the other Gods."  
Before I could take my hand away, the witch and I had teleported directly in front of the Temple.

It looked even more beautiful up close. I looked around. Surrounding the temple was a huge circle of gorgeous ever green grass and crystal flowers.

Then I remembered I'd been taken here by a witch and turned to glare at her.  
"I didn't ask you to do that." I said quietly, afraid if I said something too harsh she'd turn me into a pumpkin, or something. She merely smiled.

"Oh, but, Princess Althea, you must understand. You've been gone for 6 years and the Gods have set a reward on whoever could find you. I had to take action. I need the gold, of course. Aren't you happy? I will take you back to your home."  
Someone was going to be given a reward for finding me? This witch seemed too selfish to get anything. I backed away slowly. Where was Shii-chan?

"I think you should take me back. I don't know the Gods, or this Prince Apollo..."

She didn't seem to care,"First I will take you to your love Prince Apollo. He will be delighted to see you...!" she said eagerly.  
I shook my head. I needed to find Shii-chan. I was getting frightened. What if the Gods became angry that I'd lost my memory? Would they kill me for it? Or Shii-chan, who explained he was my guardian..?  
The witch sighed before she thrust a hand out and her magic engulfed me in a black smoke. I inhaled it without thinking and found my body growing heavier. My eyelids lowered and my legs gave out.

I hit my head as I fell to the ground and wanted to fight the spell, but I was growing weak by the second. My vision blurred and then everything went black.

_**Later on...**_

I woke up, but I struggled to open my eyes. I was in an uncomfortable position – slung over someone's shoulder. I was being carried somewhere.

I tried to speak, but could only manage a small groan.

"Uhhh... I think she's waking up." said a low voice.

"Then let's hurry to Apollo's garden, you slowpoke." that was the witch's voice.

I wanted to attack her right about now. How dare she put a spell on me because I didn't want to go with her!

A moment later, I heard the sound of footsteps on grass and guessed we were in this garden they were talking about. I found my body feeling heavy as I tried to break through the spell and move on my own.

The person holding me finally set me down in something soft. I was able to pull myself up on my hands and knees, but still continued to regain my strength.

I slowly opened my eyes and bit back a gasp. I was sitting in the prettiest field I'd ever been in.

The field was full of the most gorgeous, sparkling flowers of foreign colors that were definitely not from planet Earth.

Most of the flowers looked to be overlapped with other kinds – similar to lily petals. They had patterns like dots on some of the layers and the stems and leaves were a pure silver. The grass itself was silver.

The 3 moons were off in the distance and from here, it looked like the sky was white.

I saw someone else off in the distance, as well.

Their back was turned to me, but I saw this person was dressed in white and aluminum emperor like robes and had a silver crown topped on his head of shoulder length snow white hair. He had broad shoulders and sitting down from a distance, he looked tall.

I continued to stare at the person when I heard the voice in my head again.

"_**Althea..."**_

My eyes widened and the man finally turned around to face me, a gust of wind blowing the snow white hair from his gorgeous face.

He was so handsome, my heart skipped a beat as his sapphire eyes locked with mine, and butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. He was looking at me with a soft smile on his lips. His skin was a creamy white and his eyelashes were long. He had the _cutest _, perfectnose, too...

So this was Prince Apollo. The one Shii-chan and everyone else in Lucasta had been talking about me reuniting with.

And then I was seeing something – for a very brief moment.

It was a boy, turning around to look at me with the same expression, the same hair, the same eyes.

It was him.

But he looked to be younger.

I blinked and the image was gone. What was that...? My head began to throb for a second, but I was still staring at this person, and he was looking at me.

His smile widened when he saw me, and his lips moved.

"Althea. It is you."

I failed to bite back a gasp. It was the very voice that had been speaking in my mind, sharing his thoughts. Then I began to blush.

"Prince Apollo."

The witch spoke and I struggled to break away from the handsome, godlike prince's eyes to look up at the woman who had captured me, then at her companion – the one who more than likely had been carrying me – a tall goblin with snow white skin, long, pointy ears, and amethyst eyes.

I glared at the witch, who had barely seemed to notice.

"You have brought her to me." the prince said in his beautiful, smooth, crystal clear voice.

The witch bowed, "She is well... Though I had to put a sleeping spell on her to get her here without problems."  
I glanced back at the prince. His smile had faded and he was glaring icy sapphire daggers in her direction.

Oh! Even his _angry_ expression was gorgeous...

"You dared to put a spell on my Althea, you witch?" his tone was no longer soft – it was cold and it rose with anger.

The witch stood up straight, and a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, but she had a blank expression on her face. I took notice that she only looked like a regular old woman at this point- not your average witch from a fairytale, or something like that.

"Your highness, you must understand, " her voice shook in the teeniest bit, " I only wanted to bring her as soon as possible."  
Prince Apollo was silent for a moment, still glaring at her; then his expression changed back into a smile as his eyes met mine again, making my heart flutter and my cheeks burn in embarrassment again.

I'd never blushed just because someone merely looked at me... rarely even with Aki.

My heart thudded in my chest and I'm almost sure he heard it because his smile grew wider.

"Very well, then. You've brought her to me, and she seems alright. But just know, If I find out later on that you've done anything else to go against her wishes for your own selfish reasons, I will cut out all 12 of your hearts and feed it to the crows." His voice was dark as he spoke to the witch, and I think we could both tell by the tone in his voice that he meant every word.

"Yes your highness." she managed to keep her tone even.

"Go to my brothers and sisters for your reward. Leave us, the both of you."  
Without another word, the witch disappeared with the goblin.

I bit my lip and tried not to make eye contact with the prince, but I was already flushing again. Did I look alright? Was my kimono wrinkled? Did I have something on my face? Was I presentable?

"Don't be shy, Althea. Look at me, my love."  
When I obeyed, his sapphire eyes were staring deeply into mine. Then he shifted and got into a crawling position, walking toward me on his hands and knees.

"I've missed you so much that my heart aches at the memory of the day you left and never came back."

I blushed when he was getting closer and backed away a little.  
"Uhhh.. ummm, I..."  
"Don't speak, yet. I want to savor this moment." when he was only a meter away, he reached out to me and ran his fingers through my hair. His hand slipped down to touch my cheek and I shivered at the sudden touch. His hands felt warm and somewhat comforting.

I made a surprised noise when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, closing the distance between us. He leaned in so our faces were just inches apart and he peered into my eyes before cupping both my cheeks.

I scanned his eyes, wondering what he was thinking and what he was about to do.

All I saw was a look that no boy had ever given me before.

It was like love,lust, and passion mixed together.

Then his eyelids lowered and Prince Apollo's lips were pressed against mine.

Warmth spread throughout my body and the hands that were gripping his shirt gripped tightly as I melted into the kiss. My eyelids lowered slightly and I leaned into him, placing a hand on his knee to support my weight.

I never knew a KISS would drive me crazy and give me such embarrassing new feelings.

My heart was pounding so much, I was starting to get worried. I shut my eyes tightly and deepened the kiss again before moaning once.

The princes hands slid into my hair, crushing me further against him as he leaned in, too.

Now my whole body felt hot. I groaned softly in my throat and I got on my knees.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but pulling away was far from my mind. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands lowered to grab my sides, just over my hips.

A moment later, I had pushed the prince down on his back without thinking. I kissed him hungrily, eagerly, all my shyness from before had disappeared. Apollo slid his fingers in my hair and I pulled away, the both of us gasping for air.

I was panting and looked down at him.

He was staring up at me lovingly with half lidded, lust filled sapphire blue eyes watching my every move. There was a soft smile on his lips and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"_Althea_.." he panted, "I don't remember you being so brave. Do you really want to make love to me here?" he laughed once.

I snapped out of my lusty trance to stare at him with wide eyes. Suddenly remembering what the both of us were doing, what this was going to lead to, my entire face went red and I jumped up and stepped away from him.

The prince looked surprised. He sat up, staring at my embarrassed expression. Then he looked worried as I placed both of my hands over my mouth.

"Althea? Did I scare yo-"

I had to cut him off, but I wasn't sure how he'd react once I told him this..

"I'm very sorry, your highness, but I don't think we've met before!" I exclaimed.

The entire garden was silent after I spoke... for a long while. All you could hear was the sound of the breeze. I finally gathered my courage to look at him.

His eyes were wide in shock and he was looking right at me. I don't think he was breathing, either.

It was at least 4 minutes before he said something.

"Althea." he smiled, "Stop playing around and come here."  
I shook my head, "I'm being honest, Prince Apollo!"

The prince's face went paler than he was already and he seemed frozen, half lying on the ground, still watching me in shock.

Then a horrified look crossed his face, and I began to feel bad for not remembering him at all. I'm not sure what kind of relationship Althe- I mean... I used to have with him, but I'm sure it was something really strong.

"Althea. You're supposed to call me Kazune, remember?" he looked fearful, "Why aren't you calling me Kazune? Only my subjects call me by my God name!" he jumped to his feet.

"I... I'm sorry, Prince Apo- I mean... Kazune.. I mean... ahhhh... I'm so sorry, I didn't-"  
"NO." he said, cutting me off. He started glaring at me, raising his hands to cover his ears. "No!" he yelled again. "No! NO! NOO! This can't be true! NO! This isn't fair! No!" He grunted in rage.

All of a sudden, he stopped screaming and walked over to me quickly.

Afraid, I backed away from him, my eyes wide in fear, but he grabbed my shoulder and gripped my wrist painfully. I gasped and searched his sapphire daggers and I only saw anger and the coldness of his rage.

"You're lying! You're not saying you lost your memory! You're lying. Right now - tell me something, so I can be sure. Only my Althea would know this."  
I prepared myself for the question and coming up with the best answer possible.

"Tell me what you said the day you moved into the temple. When I ran away from you because both you and my parents were killed by Elowen. When it was just my brothers and sisters that loved you, but I hated you. I was angry and upset. Remember?! Tell me what you said – those words that started our relationship! When you kept trying your best to get me to like you, because you were explaining that you had loved me already. Tell me, right now!" he yelled at me.

I winced, and searched my mind.

I didn't work, I couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm so sorry.." I finally said, tears pouring down my cheeks.

Prince Apollo stared at me another moment before pulling away from me and stepping back.

"Don't do this to me. Don't. I've waited for you for 6 years. I don't want this, Althea. I've been through enough of this pain. Please."  
I reached my hands up to cover my face, sobbing. I barely even knew why I was crying. Was I scared? Was I sad for him?

Did I just want to hurry up and remember?

Yes, I did.

"If you're not my Althea, then, who are you?!" he yelled.

"My... my name's Karin Hanazono. I'm... I'm 18 years old... and I... I... I don't remember anything of the first 12 years of my life..." my voice shook.

That was enough for him. He disappeared without another word, leaving a cold wind behind him, teleporting to who knows where.

He left me alone as I sank to my knees, sobbing loudly to myself, all the warmth I'd felt moments ago – gone. Just like those memories I wanted so badly to recover.

* * *

_**I had to look up the phrase in french - the one's that open the gates to Lucasta.**_

_**They mean "Trick of the Eye." in french, isnt' that cool? I was so excited it worked out! I'll be working on chapter 2 soon, okay?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode 2 :Reunited Family Pt. 1**_

I don't know how long I lay there crying in that gorgeous, but now cold and lonely garden, but it seemed like hours. I felt angry that I couldn't remember a thing. That I hurt someone because of my stupid memory loss. Why couldn't I just remember _him_ at least, and then slowly get used to _this_ place? It wasn't fair. Not one bit.

I sobbed quietly before picking up a flower with crystal petals.

I held the heavy plant in my hand and stared at it before pulling it to my face and shutting my eyes tightly.

_Why did you kiss him like that, anyway?_

The memory made me flush and I quickly wiped my tear stained face.

Prince Apollo... I mean, Kazune's embrace was so warm... and his lips were so soft and kissable. My heart pounded whenever he touched me. I've never been kissed – especially with such a burning passion like that.

What had he done to me?

I pressed my hand to my chest to feel the pounding from my heart at the memory of our short meeting.

No one – not once in my life – had looked at me with such beautiful, loving, yearning eyes. No one had ever looked at me in such a way.

But then again, when he found out I had no idea who he was, he had the saddest, most dissapointed eyes I'd ever seen. I wiped another tear that had run down my face and took in a shaky deep breath.

Finally looking up through blurry eyes, I glanced around the garden. It was empty, of course, and I was the only one here. Other than that, I was totally in the middle of nowhere. I did see buildings, but very far and distant from here.

How was I going to leave? Where had Shii-chan gone? Was his job with me done or something?

There was a whirling sound and the flowers were all blown backwards, rippling through the field. I felt myself leaning forward also at the strong wind and then suddenly, it all stopped.

There was a deep voice behind me.

"Young lady," it spoke – in a tone that was more robotic - "Prince Apollo has sent me to arrest you for impersonating Princess Althea."  
My eyes widened and I whirled my head around to see a knight completely covered in dark metal.

I gasped when I noticed the mark in the center of his helmet – the black heart outlined in gold.

My heart beat quickened when I saw the chains and hand cuffs in his arms.

I backed away, scooting across the ground and looking at the guard with frightened eyes.

"I- I'm not impersonating anyone, I swear! I _am_ Princess Althea!" I said in a shaky voice with no confidence whatsoever.

"You did succeed in fooling him. You are very good with your magic, young lady. But the prince has found you out to be a fraud and no one has ever lived after fooling the Prince. You should go ahead and return to your normal form. You are very strong to be able to break through the 'no illusions' barrier."  
With that, the knight placed painful handcuffs on my wrists and put chains on my ankles. After I was locked up, he demanded for me to get to my feet and walk behind him.

I obeyed, hanging my head in an ashamed way. My eyes were already stinging again.

Was I going to die?

I definitely didn't imagine this to happen in my dream world Lucasta. It was supposed to be a happy place.

I bit my lip when I accidentally fell behind and the knight cruelly tugged on my chains – sending me falling face first to the ground. I pulled myself up quickly and followed more quickly behind him.

"Your trial will be decided to be either today or tomorrow." he muttered.

I fell behind again.

"Keep up or I'll have to drag you all the way to your cell."  
I closed my eyes and wanted this all to be some horrible dream I'd wake up from, lying in my warm bed with the cat version of Shii-chan- my comforter.

A portal appeared in from of us suddenly, and the knight paused before stepping through it and pulling me along. I shut my eyes tightly as I stepped through as well.

When I opened them, we were standing at the doors of the Crystal Temple.

My heartbeat quickened again.

I didn't want to face the Prince. Or even his siblings.

_**Later..**_

We walked down the long, empty wooden hallways of the temple. They seemed endless and the only sound you heard were from my platform sandals clopping across the floor.

The walls were built with beautiful patterns of mermaids, creatures that looked like deer with snow white fur, fairies, and magical beings standing next to dark, tall figures. They looked to be engaged in battle if you looked hard enough.

"Prisoner." the knight spoke again. "You're falling behind." he tugged on my chains and I stumbled forward once more. It was another minute of walking before a fairy flew toward us. She had the perfect face of a doll and long, flowing golden hair. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty scarlet against her pale skin and her frilly white dress covered her entire body.

The knight stopped to bow to her, and she curtsied in the air, hovering above us.

She flew up to his ear, her wings beginning to hum, and whispered something before pulling away and disappearing down around a corner a moment later.

The knight turned to me, his flaming red eyes staring at mine through the armor.

"It seems the Royal Gods have decided on your trial. It is today."

My heart dropped along with my stomach. My throat felt tight and my eyes widened in fear. The knight merely chuckled at my reaction before dragging me down the opposite direction.

We faced the door to the trial room all too soon.

Did I even have a lawyer?

The doors opened for us and I bit back a gasp.

This wasn't really a trial room – it was the throne room. Guards surrounded it, blocking doors. The floors were covered with perfectly polished white marble and cleared of everything. There was nothing there but the few steps in the distance that led to a platform topped with thrones.

All 6 thrones were filled with who I guessed were the Illusion Gods. One of the girls had tears in her golden topaz eyes. Her hair was perfectly straight and dark, falling in black tresses down to her waist. Atop her head was a tiara made of sparkling white diamonds and topazes. Her skin was clear, and such a pretty white. She wore a dress which was a puffy white skirt connected to a frilly golden blouse. The dress stopped just above her knees and was tied at the waist from behind with a big yellow bow at her back.

To the right of her was a very angry, yet beautiful looking girl with dazzling sapphire eyes that looked like they were sprinkled with crystals. Her hair was a beautiful pale blonde and hung in curls down to her waist. She had a tiny blue heart tattoo on her left cheek - just below her eye. At least, I thought it was a tattoo. She was as gorgeous as the black haired princess next to her. She wore a strapless white dress that hung in huge frills all the way down to her feet, covering them. Atop her head was a crown made of both diamonds and gorgeous true blue sapphires. Her glare was directed at me for a moment.

Next to her was another beautiful girl with perfect features – her dark sea blue hair was pulled into a long, high ponytail and her eyes were also golden like the princess with black hair.

Her pony tail was surrounded by a sparkling white crown and she wore a tight black dress that stopped just at her hips with long, wide sleeves. On her feet were black heels that were tied with strings around her legs. Her eyes were filled with tears that flowed down her cheeks, but her face was hardened with a glare that was also for me.

Next to her, standing taller than all of them, was a handsome prince with orange red hair that fell down his shoulders. His eyes were both different colors – sapphire like the blonde princess,' and a violet like amethyst. He was clothed in a white shirt that had frills at the chest,long sleeves and brown jeans. Atop his head was a tall, completely white king's crown. He wasn't smiling, he had a an anxious look on his face as he stared at me with widened eyes.

Next to him was a prince with golden eyes and short, perfectly cut black hair topped with a golden king's crown. He was dressed in pale gold armor and was gripping the arm rests of his throne.

He was very cute, but he had a pretty bored expression. Though, now, he was staring at me like the rest of the prince and princesses he sat next to.

Finally, Sitting on the throne at the right end, was Prince Apollo. He wasn't even looking at me. He had his chin resting in his hands and he was staring down at the ground next to him. His face was expressionless, and his beautiful sapphire eyes held no glimmer at all. Bitter.

I proceeded with my walk toward them, and they stole a quick glance at their brother before looking at me with hatred in their eyes.

The knight pushed me to the ground and shouted for me to bow before them.

I obeyed, but it wasn't like I had a choice, I had already been pushed.

"So. You are the fraud."

I looked up at the one who had spoke and saw it was the Princess with the soft, pale blonde hair.

It was silent for a moment. I finally realized they wanted an answer and was going to shake my head, but what would I say if they asked me if I wasn't? Would they kill me on the spot for arguing and basically calling their brother, a prince, a liar?

Instead, the boy with the bored expression cut me off.

"You did well with what you had to work with. You certainly do look like our Althea."  
The girl with the golden eyes and the ponytail huffed.

"Why do you continue to take the form? Show us who you really are, foolish creature."  
"Yes, show us."

"I'd like to see."  
I sat here, helpless, and everyone's eyes were fixated on me expectantly.

I finally found my voice, my heart thudding in my chest, and I began to tremble.

"I.. I have no other form than this, your highness. I am not lying, or trying to fool anyone. I'm really Althea."  
Their was a slam – the Princess with the soft blonde hair had banged her fist on the armrest of her throne.

"Liar!Are you making fun of us?"

"Who do you think you are?" the girl with the long black tresses said in a strong, yet sweet and melodic tone, "First you trick my big brother and then stay in that form during your trial?! What a coward!

I gave them a helpless look. For a moment, I saw the slightest look of pity on their faces, but then they hardened again.

I should have never come here.

"What should it be?"  
"Decapitation?"

"Or our brother could kill you himself."

"You could rot in prison and stay there until you die."  
"Now, siblings, let's not be too harsh with her punishment."  
The 6 royal gods laughed at their cruel little jokes while I sat there, in shame for something I didn't even... do. Basically.

The princess with the piercing sapphires never stopped glaring at me. I felt embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Or... are you... somehow _really_ our Althea?"

We all turned to the melodic voice – the princess with the black tresses. Her voice wasn't at all cold, it was more upset. Her golden orbs were fixated on me. I opened my mouth to answer.

"Nonsense, Kazune knows her more than himself." said the sapphire eyed princess.

The prince with the sapphire and amethyst eyes glanced at her and rose a hand to silence her.

"Hold on for a moment, Artemis-" a beautiful name for a beautiful princess- "let's listen to Hera."

Artemis rolled her eyes before narrowing them at me again.

They glanced over at the goddess named Hera. She was staring at me curiously.

"No one is brave enough to continue a prank like this if they knew it would mean their death."

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have time because the others had already starting talking.

"Hera. Althea is safe on Earth, remember? She's been gone for 6 years. This can't possibly be her. Why would she suddenly return?"  
"It's a fraud. Apollo would recognize her, wouldn't he?"  
Suddenly, there was a bright glow next to me that made me wince. When it disappeared, a light weight was placed upon my shoulder. Princesses Hera and Artemis gasped and I looked over to see Shii-chan.

"It's a shame you ended up in hand cuffs. I half expected to meet you during a party." he laughed once before I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shugo!?" Artemis looked appalled as her and her siblings watched Shii-chan – Who I guessed was actually named "Shugo."

"But, if you're here, that means she really has to be- But, she's not-"  
"Your highnesses. It's definitely Princess Althea. I have been protecting her since she made it to Earth."  
There was a dead silence as the royals stared at me in disbelief. I felt my cheeks flush. Even Prince Apollo was looking at me.

"How can this be?" Artemis said.

"Your highnesses. Remember the day you put a connection spell on the both of us so I knew who she was even in her human disguise? I know whoAlthea is. You're looking at her."  
"But... but why would Apollo call her a fra-"

Shii-chan hopped off my shoulder and returned to his normal human size, 6 feet taller.

He took a deep breath, giving them all that look that meant bad news was ahead. How would they react? What was going to happen to me?

"While trying to land her ship on Earth, the ship malfunctioned and sent her crash landing."  
I stared at him in shock as he spoke. This was new to me, too, of course.

"She hit her head several times and was in a coma for almost 2 weeks after the doctors discovered her – fortunately far from her spaceship- and took her in to the hospital for treatment. When she finally woke up..."  
There was a sniffle that echoed through the room and I turned to see that Princess Hera was tearing up. She was covering her ears, too. She shut her eyes tightly, failing to prevent her flowing tears.

" No... this can't be... you.. you're saying her memories..." her voice shook and she sniffled again.

The other princes and princesses had pained expressions on their faces – even Artemis had tears welling.

"That's... that's not... fair.. it can't be!" Hera sobbed quietly before standing abruptly and racing over to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, my shackles and chains making clinking noises from the movement. I was almost pushed to the ground by the force of her hug.

Once again, I was pulled into an unfamiliar, warm, embrace. Hera clung to me and never let go.

I wasn't sure if I should cry or be afraid. I was still processing everything, after all.

Hera glanced at the birthmark on my wrist and tried to see if it was fake or not. When it obviously wasn't, she kissed it multiple times and looked up at me.

"It is you... I can see it clearly in your eyes! No one could ever impersonate you and get your eyes correct..."

"Hera – Shugo – are you certain..?" Artemis looked at me cautiously – Acionna seemed to be on the verge of tears. The two princes that had not yet been identified for me looked shocked.

Hera hesitated before pulling away from me to give her siblings a silent nod.

Artemis' face hardened again, and for a moment, I thought she was going to protest, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's only one other way to find out."  
My heart beat quickened and I glanced over at Artemis. In her cold sapphires I saw pain, but her face was hardened in intent.

The siblings stared at each other for a moment before nodding for Artemis to go on. She stood up, her form straight and as tall as a Queen. She walked across the white marble floor toward me, Hera, and Shii-chan – who both stepped back from anywhere near me.

I began to get worried and I felt sweat trickle down from my forehead. My palms grew sweaty as well and I trembled in fear. Was this going to be some sort of test? Something I was supposed to have remembered before I forgot everything? What was going to happen if this all turned into some big mistake?  
Artemis stood a foot away from me now, a blank expression on her face as she looked down at me, her sapphires boring into my emeralds.

I flushed a moment before Artemis placed a cold hand on my forehead and closed her eyes, focusing. She whispered something inaudible to my ears and my body tensed, my mind suddenly alert. I stared up at Artemis and her eyebrows knotted together in concentration. She pursed her lips as if trying to break through something, and then suddenly, electricity flowed from her fingers around her entire body and her eyes widened in shock and pain. She yelped from the sudden attack and her siblings stood from their chairs, racing toward us.

"Artemis...!"  
"Kazusa!"

Artemis's body finally stopped it's spasm and she clutched her wrist. Staggering backward, the princess struggled to stand correctly. Artemis' siblings, save Prince Apollo, crowded her; I was scared. Had I hurt her? If so.. how?

She looked at me, her sapphires now much softer and her expression without a trace of anger.

"The barrier I put on you before you left is still working and strong," a beautiful smile crossed her lips, "It is you, Althea!" Without another word, she closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Soon, Hera and Acionna were holding me tightly, too. Both Princes had rather soft smiles on their faces and had moved to place kisses on my forehead.

I stood there, unable to hold them either because of my shackles, but I wasn't sure if I could hug them back, anyway. I assumed it would be too awkward.

It was silent as I took in this sweet moment. I was being reunited with people I may have forgotten, but if felt good to be held by them. Their embraces were warm and comforting.

Suddenly, Prince Apollo's voice echoed through the throne room, cold and sad. Empty and lonely.

"I'm going to my room."  
The princes and princesses turned to watch their brother go.

"A-Apollo!"

"Come back, you two should-" Acionna was cut off when the sound of the door slamming echoed through the empty, marble throne room.

Ignoring the fact that Apollo refused to reunite with me knowing that I really was "his" lost Althea, the Prince with the fiery hair motioned for the guard holding my shackles to let me go.

I rubbed my aching, red wrists and the prince with golden eyes and the dark hair took my hand in his and kissed my wound.

"Please forgive us, Althea.." he smiled sadly and I could only nod, hesitantly, once.

"I'm so sorry that I can't remember any of you..!"

"Althea, it's alright." I heard Acionna say.

The prince with the red hair whispered for some maids to get a bath ready for me and to clean my old room. The princesses pulled me to my feet and led me out of the throne room.

_**Later...**_

I pulled my knees up to my chest as Artemis pulled my long, wet hair out of my face to braid it. Hera smiled softly and stretched before taking her bath towel off and setting it on the ground behind her. She sank into the bath that was more like a hot spring and sighed in content.

"Ahhhh... the water's always warmed so perfectly..."  
Beside me, Acionna lifted a hand full of water and whispered something that made the water dance before a bubble formed. She kissed the bubble and it floated over to me before sitting on my nose.

My eyes crossed so I could see it and I heard Acionna and Hera giggle.

I smiled when the bubble popped and Hera gave me another hug, "You haven't changed.. you're still so cute."

"Hey... um.. do you think you guys could... tell me... you know... all about what I forgot?"

Acionna's smile faded for a second and she stole quick glances at her sisters before nodding.

"Well, before I start... I want you to call me... Miyon."

"And my name is Himeka.." Hera added, then pointed to Artemis. "You may already know, but her name is Kazusa."  
I nodded, getting the names down, and Acionna giggled.

"It's funny... you were the one that didn't want to call us by our more formal names in the past."  
I gasped softly, "I.. I did..?"

Hera smiled, "Nevermind, let's begin with the story, shall we?"

"**About 18 years ago, there was a Queen that ruled half of Lucasta. Her name was Queen had a sister, named Elowen, that was married to Hades."**

I remembered Kazune mentioning something about Elowen before, but I didn't quite know who she was, of course.

Miyon continued, **" Elowen was very jealous of Queen Aphrodite, who ruled this beautiful land, and grew even more jealous when Queen Aphrodite married Zeus, a powerful man who used to be her personal Knight. About a year after their marriage, a while after Aphrodite was informed she was pregnant, they strengthened their relationship with the other rulers of Lucasta – Queen Ophelia and King Cassius. They were our parents. Ophelia had already given birth to 5 children, and had twins on the way. " **Miyon grinned over at Kazusa, who was smiling softly. I blinked. Who were the twins? Could it be...

"**It was said Aphrodite's child was conceived at the same time Kazusa and Kazune were."**

"**One day, King Hades had decided to wreak havoc upon Lucasta, seeing his wife Elowen was in a state of rage and envy. Elowen wanted Lucasta to be destroyed. So he left the underworld."  
**Kazusa continued for Miyon, **"Zeus and Cassius were prepared, however. They let their wives rest while they went to stop Hades. Hades was killed soon after. When Elowen was informed of this, she was eventually consumed by the darkness of all kinds of intense negative emotion. Meanwhile, Aphrodite and Ophelia gave birth on the same day, at the same time. The boy Ophelia gave birth to first was born at the exact time Aphrodite's child was born."**

I took notice that Kazusa had the same sapphire eyes as Kazune, and feeling a little dumb, I asked..

"K-Kazusa-san, are you and Kazune those twins?"

Miyon and Himeka giggled and their sapphire eyed sister sighed, grinning.

"You really haven't changed much, _Karin_ ." Kazusa would have to get used to calling me by my name, too, "But yes, Kazune is my older twin brother."

My eyes widened, and Himeka continued the story.

"**Aphrodite's child was a sweet baby girl."**

All three of the princesses turned to grin at me and I realized what they meant.

"You're saying.. A-Aphrodite's my-"  
"Yep." Miyon sighed in content. "You are the daughter of Queen Aphrodite and King Zeus."

I looked down at the water and Himeka picked up on the story again.

"**You grew up with us all, though Apollo was very distant and spent most of his time alone. He'd only come face to face with you a few times. When ever you came to visit, he ran away and would only come back when you were at your own home again. It was unfortunate. Ophelia was worried something was wrong with him, being the only one feeling an odd hatred toward you when they'd barely met, but Cassius assumed it would only take time. Years passed, and both of the young heirs rarely saw each other, though they were found by their parents and everyone around them to be connected in a way they never knew possible.**

**When Aphrodite wanted to dig deeper into you and Apollo's connection, she met a fortune teller who told her of Elowen's fate. When evil is born in Lucasta, eventually something will be born to destroy it. Elowen is that evil, and it was either you or Apollo that was born to destroy her.**

**Elowen began to watch you and Apollo very closely. She wanted to kill you both and change her fate, but you were both well guarded. Aphrodite knew it was getting too serious to have you where you would always be found by Elowen, so she said goodbye and decided to keep you in the castle where you were hidden. It was almost 5 years that we didn't see you after that.**

"**We missed you dearly,"** Himeka ran her fingers through her soaked, dark hair, **" But we were still forbidden to see you in order to protect both you and Apollo. Unfortunately, Elowen had gained enormous power over the years of not showing her face, either, and had called her minions to go and find you and Apollo. Ophelia and Aphrodite went to protect you both and Cassius and Zeus knew it was time for Elowen to end. They knew her intentions were far more dangerous – after killing the children, she would rise, and keep rising, even after killing everyone in her way until the entire universe was consumed with her darkness. Elowen was too powerful for the Kings, even after Ophelia and Aphrodite ran to lend them their power, and Elowen ended up destroying all 4 of the rulers."**

The bathroom was silent for a few moments, and I struggled to swallow.

These were my parents they were talking about. Dying to protect me and the entire universe.

And it were their parents, too, that died alongside them.

Who was Queen Elowen? I asked myself, and for a brief moment, I saw the figure in my dream, consuming Lucasta and all of it's gorgeous life with darkness.

I snapped out of it when I heard Kazusa's sigh echo through the large bathroom.

"No need to get all depressed. We haven't even finished your story yet."

"**The castle guards abandoned Aphrodite and Zeus's castle to take you safely to Ophelia and Cassius' castle; meanwhile, wizards, witches, and all powerful beings living inside of Lucasta joined their powers to seal the Dark Queen away and eventually succeeded. You grew up with us like we were family. As time passed, you grew very attached to Prince Apollo. He soon warmed up to you as well, and you two shared a great love for each other. You could read each others thoughts sometimes, sense the others emotion, know when the other was near or far, look and see how they were doing; your mysterious connection grew every year."**

Miyon spoke, "Phew. Done with the bad part..."

Himeka shook her head sadly, **"Not quite. Signs of Elowen's power growing on Earth alarmed you, who was responsible for protecting everything in the universe. You had to go away to make sure everything was alright. Apollo wanted to go with you, but you wouldn't let him because you knew it was your responsibility. When you left, none of Lucasta knew it would be your last time walking in that world. After that... there were no signs of you until..."  
**Himeka crawled over to hug me tightly, making me blush.

"... 6 years later! It was so unfair! You have no idea how much we missed you!" Himeka wailed.

Kazusa rolled her eyes, "But she's here NOW. Eventually, she'll regain her memory."

"Right," Miyon nodded, "You'll regain your memories soon.. and it'll be like old times."

"Oh, it'll start all over again. Althea's going to have to get Kazune to warm up to her again, and then... and then you two will get married and rule Lucasta together!"

I felt my entire face go red, "W- wait, that's not-"

"Heh, heh, you say that now, Karin, but once you remember all your memories of Apollo, you'll be the one proposing to _him_!"

Kazusa stood out of the bath and I quickly looked away as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Alright. That's enough bath time for now. I think Himeka's going crazy from all the steam."

We all glanced over at Himeka, who was staggering over to her towel, a dazed, goofy look on her face.

I guessed it was time for me to go, too, and Miyon pulled me to my feet. I quickly moved to cover my bare body before she wrapped a towel around me. Miyon seemed to be the tallest of the 3 girls, and the most womanly, with a motherly smile. Himeka was definitely the youngest out of all of the gods, probably around 14. Kazusa wasn't as tall as her twin brother, but they definitely looked alike and talked the same. She was more of a fierce, leading character.

"The maids have set up your old room for you." Himeka said, moving to grab a new set of clothes the maids had left for us. I dried off and she threw a nightgown over my head. Miyon and Kazusa quickly dressed and helped dry my hair.

I glanced down at my gown and bit back a gasp. It was probably the prettiest thing I had ever worn – about as amusing as the outfit that had covered me when I had appeared in Lucasta.

It was crystal white, very frilly, and hung down to my knees. The fluffy sleeves hung off my shoulders and covered my arms, but stopped at my elbows.

"Oh, Karin, you look so cute! Come on, let's do something with your hair.."  
Himeka dressed and the 4 of us made our way out of the bathroom and they showed me to my room.

I blinked. The middle of the porcelain wood door was covered in pink letters that spelled out "ALTHEA."

I felt my cheeks redden when I also saw the door was decorated with hearts that said "I love Kazune-chan!"

"You were so cute. You wanted all of Lucasta to know you were in .. "Mad, Maximum Love" as you called it, with Kazune." Miyon said when she noticed my embarrassed reaction.

"Ohh..."  
Kazusa wasted no more time as she opened the door to show me the room I had stayed in in the past. It was strange, I'm not sure how... but I remembered every single detail. I remembered the light green walls. I remembered it was Kazusa that had helped pick out the colors. I saw brief, blurry images of having Miyon tell me stories after tucking me in the large, queen sized bed sitting in the middle of the room. I saw a stain on the almost perfect white carpet that I had caused after sneaking juice upstairs. I saw out of the humungous window, a forest with white leaves and grass. I saw brief images of a younger me sneaking outside with a younger Kazune to go play at nighttime.

My mind was trying to recall memories!

I looked around the room at all of the pretty decorations, the old memories I wasn't quite gaining yet. The prizes I had won, the awards, the pictures or people I didn't know.

My head throbbed and I wobbled.

"Karin!"

"Karin-chan!"  
The girls caught me before I fell and guided me to my bed. I rubbed the back of my head, where it hurt, and when I blinked, I saw an image of me inside of a spaceship, crashing around as it headed into Japan. I remembered the horrible, severe injury I had when my head crashed into the glass covering me in the spaceship.

"Karin-chan!"

I opened my eyes, looking into Miyon, Himeka, and Kazusa's worried ones.

"Karin-chan, are you alright?" Miyon asked.

I nodded slowly, "I... I think.. I think my mind's trying to regain memories-" I hissed when another wave of pain made it's way to the back of my skull.

"Do you need a doctor? We could get one-"  
"No, I'll be fine... I … I think I should rest, though, I am getting a little sleepy."  
"But you haven't eaten dinner..."  
"I'm sorry... maybe I could eat it tomorrow if you save it?"  
Miyon sighed and pulled back the covers and I sank into the warm bed. It felt amazing and so, so familiar.

The girls pulled away and made their way to the door.

"We're so happy you came back." Himeka turned to say.

"We've been waiting for so long, Karin-chan." Kazusa sighed.

"We hope you'll regain your memories soon... so we can be a family again. Goodnight." Miyon turned off the light and closed the door.

I turned to stare out of the window.

About 2 hours ago, I was sitting at home crying. I had no idea I would go to sleep that day in a whole other, gorgeous world that I had dreamed of for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episode 2 : The Reunited Family Pt. 2**_

I awoke to the sound of a steady, beautiful, familiar heartbeat. The soft sound was so sweet it was like a lullaby. I was clutching something warm and comforting. I felt at peace being held so gently by whatever I was being held so gently by. Strong arms were wrapped around me and I was lying right in front of a warm, wall like object.

I opened my eyes slowly, though I just wanted to stay like this.

At first, all I saw was a muscular chest showing through the fabric of a tight black tee shirt, but when I sleepily pulled away to look up, I saw the gorgeous face of a sleeping Prince Kazune.

I blinked, wondering if it were a dream. I blinked several times and began silently begging myself to wake up already. When I realized it wasn't a dream, that I was not in my room in the castle anymore, that I was being held by Kazune in his room, in his bed, I started freaking out.

I wasn't thinking at all when I jerked away from him and kept scooting back until I finally went falling off the bed and crashing on the hard, though carpeted floor.

"Ahhhh..." I rubbed my aching backside and shut my eyes, wishing this wasn't real.

There was a silent groan as soon as I had thought about sneaking out.

"Who's there?"

I heard his smooth, deep voice sound in the huge, beautiful bedroom.

I placed my hands on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled myself to my knees, staring up at him like some kind of little, embarrassed, kid that had just gotten in to trouble.

The prince rubbed his sleepy eyes before the breath taking sapphires fixated on my green eyes.

His eyes widened a little in surprise, " You... did.. you wake up in my bed this morning?"

I flushed until I was burning red all over. "I'm sorry, I've never slept walked before... even back at my old home... I'm sorry, I can't believe I did that! I'll leave right now!"  
I stood up and turned to run out the door when I felt him grab my wrist and hold it tightly so I wouldn't slip away.

Shocked, I turned to look at him, still embarrassed beyond belief.

"Wait..."  
"Y... yes...?"  
"It's... it's an old habit."

I stopped blushing and just stared at him for a minute, "What..?"

"It's an old habit you have. You see.. we.." he looked away , as if thinking for the right words. "We're somehow soothed by the others heartbeat, so..."  
I flushed again and my eyes widened, "_Ah_."

"You used to sleepwalk into my room when we were kids... we both got to sleep easier being able to hear... our hearts."

It was at that moment that I remembered the girls telling me that Kazune and I were connected in a way. Maybe our heartbeats had something to do with it. Also that we could communicate in long distances telepathically.

"But still... I'm... I'm sorry... since I... I'm not... well.. I _am_... but..."  
Kazune stared at me expectantly and I had to look away or I thought my heart would go crazy and explode.

"Am I making you excited? Your heart sounds like a hummingbird's wings..." Kazune moved on the bed so he was closer to me, smiling softly. He sat upright on the bed with his legs hanging off the side and with me standing in between them. He let go of my wrist and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and staring into my eyes.

Our faces were just inches apart now...

I lowered my eyes down to his lips and continued to stare. I remembered how soft and perfect and hot they'd felt against mine yesterday in the field... how badly I'd wanted him...

I felt like I'd go insane if I'd never feel those lips again!

"Ummnn..." I squirmed a little and he held me in place. "...I.. I should get back to my room.."  
Kazune closed his eyes and relaxed his grip on me until he finally let go of me completely. I backed away from him until I was in the doorway, staring down at the soft white carpet. My cheeks flushed scarlet again.

"Hey."

I stopped and looked up at him, "Yes?" I had to bite back a gasp at the passionate and intent look in his eyes.

" I just want you to know," he said, "I'll do whatever it takes for you to regain your memory. I want us to be together again."

My eyes widened and I went stiff. I saw a smirk cross his face and he ran his fingers through his snow white hair.

"Do you understand..?" he asked.

"Umm... y-yes..."

There was a moment of silence as we continued to stare at each other.

"You can leave, now." he said softly.

I snapped to attention, taking my eyes off of him and blushing all over again.

"R-Right!" I turned to run out the door but instead ran into the wall. Mentally kicking myself for being so stupid, I clutched my head and darted out of the prince's room.

I heard soft chuckling coming from his room as I went.

When I made it to my room, Himeka was standing in the middle of it, sitting on the window seat and staring out at it. She looked so pretty, it would have been obvious to just anyone that she was a goddess.

Her dark hair was pulled into a long, well done braid that hung off her left shoulder. Inside the braid were dozens of tiny, vibrant, exotic looking flowers that were actually hairpins once you saw them up close. Today, she was wearing a pretty ordinary outfit, for a princess, anyway.

She wore a frilly, sleeveless pink blouse, a pair of white jeans, and pink ballet flats. It was like everything she wore would contrast well with her skin no matter what she put on!

Himeka's big golden eyes stared out of the window solemnly and longingly.

She turned to me as soon as I stepped into the doorway.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"There you are! Where were you? In Kazune's room?" she giggled, making me blush. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot that you used to... oh, my! Did you wake up in his room this morning!?"

I couldn't find any words, "Uhhh.. well, actually... I..."  
"Never mind that! It's a little too obvious that you did, anyway! Hee, hee! Here, put this on and I'll do your hair." Himeka handed me a bundle of clothes.

Taking them from her gratefully, I examined them – a beautiful, fluffy white sundress decorated with silver sparkles, pretty silver sandals that had long ties for my legs when I would put them on, and a nice necklace with a white locket in the middle.

"It's so pretty..." was all I could say.

Himeka smiled before grabbing the locket and helping me put it on.

"Keep this with you at all times."

I turned around to look at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Kazusa put a tracking device inside of it." she explained.

I frowned, "A tracking device? But why.."  
Himeka sighed, "Even though you're reunited with us again, that doesn't mean you're completely safe."

When I gave her another look, she continued explaining.

"Elowen – the one the girls and I had told you about last night – is also fully aware of what goes on in Lucasta. She's always wanted to capture you and Kazune, but since you left a long time ago, it was useless to take just one of you, since you both hold a great power no one is able to understand yet... Once she discovers you've returned... she's bound to do something about it. When you were younger, she constantly threatened to start a war if we didn't hand you over soon... so it was slightly a good thing that you left after that."  
I stared down at the ground. "There weren't any wars started because of me, were there?"

Himeka put a hand on my shoulder, "No, of course not. Don't worry about it. Just, please, keep the locket on you. It will let us know if you're safe if you ever go outside of the castle. But other than that, we have hundreds of guards covering the castle now that Elowen is a threat once again. We even have them positioned in front of the gates for intruders. Now, lets get you dressed before the maids call for breakfast."  
I quickly undressed and rather excitedly slipped the flowing, lightweight sundress over my head. It fell nicely over my body and I moved to pull and tie the shoes on. Walking over to the mirror, I let out a gasp and looked myself up and down.

The dress seemed frillier hanging over my body. I glanced at my chest and was grateful the dress hid my smaller bust. The white actually contrasted kind of well on my skin.

The thick straps on the top of the dress pulled the bottom of it just over my knees at a perfect length.

I looked down to see that the shoes fit me perfectly and Himeka made cute bows with the straps around my legs.

Grabbing a brush off of the dresser, she ran it through my hair gently, counting silently to herself to make sure she had done it enough times before pulling my hair into long, curly braids decorated with small white flowers.

"One last thing.." Himeka made me look at her and applied soft, light pink lipstick to my lips.

She took my face in her hands and looked me up and down.

"So cuuute!" she said admiringly. I felt myself become embarrassed.

"Your majesties."

We turned to the soft voice that had sounded and saw a maid in the doorway.

"Your breakfast is ready. Please come to the table immediately."  
"Yes, of course. Thank you." Himeka took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

As Himeka and I walked down the hallway with shiny white marble floors, our footsteps soft, I felt myself become sort of nervous. I'd never dressed up this much before – what would they say?!

We stopped in front of a two door entrance and Himeka pushed them both open.

Miyon, Kazusa, and Micchi were laughing at something Yuki had said, all while slowly devouring several different kinds of food that looked similar to stuff on Earth.

The table was full of several different things – eggs with purplish yolk (ugh), several pitchers of neon colored, milky looking drinks, pure white toast, rainbow looking bacon(also sort of unappetizing, but it looks pretty cool), blue strawberries, red blueberries, yellow pomegranates, and various types of snow white meat.

Miyon took a red blueberry and stuck it in her mouth, closing her eyes and giggling at something Micchi had pointed out about the look on her face. Yuki was entranced in a book, occasionally taking a sip of his amethyst colored, milky drink. Kazusa was piling her plate full of very nice looking multicolored fruits and bacon.

Three seats were left empty – two on either end of the table and one next to Kazusa that I guessed was Himeka's. The chair on the end next to Micchi was shinier than the chair that looked a bit worn down on the other end. I guessed that was mine and the others was Kazune's.

"Kazune must still be getting dressed." Himeka whispered when I frowned, wondering where he was.

Yuki was the first to notice us, raising an eyebrow when he glanced me up and down. Elbowing Miyon who was next to him, he gave a small smile toward me.

"Look who finally decided to wake up – breakfast is almost over."  
I laughed once and Miyon waved excitedly toward me. Micchi turned in his seat to greet me and Kazusa gave a small nod to acknowledge me.

"Wow, Karin-chan, you look really cute!" Miyon commented my appearance. I couldn't help it- I stepped a little further behind Himeka and cursed myself for being so impossibly shy that I couldn't even thank someone for complementing me.

"I take it this is your first time being pampered?" Yuki's eyes lowered back to his book.

"Uhhhh, yes, I don't exactly have my own money to spend – the government sort of pays for most of everything I do, mainly school."  
All eyes turned to me and the dining room grew quiet.

"Why is that?" Kazusa asked.

I cleared my throat, "I don't remember much about it, but my foster parents died in a car accident when I was around 13. But it hurts to try and think back that far... that's really all I know. I don't think we were that close. "

Micchi elbowed Kazusa in her ribs.

"R-right, sorry for asking.."  
"It's fine." I shook my head.

"Well, we should be learning about her life on Earth, anyway, it should be fine to ask if you're willing to share. Take a seat." Himeka motioned toward my seat and a butler pulled it out for me.

When I sat down, a brief image – a fragment of a memory – returned to me.

I was very little – I had to look up at everyone to see them at the table. I remembered being so uncomfortable because I had to sit on so many cushions and books to be tall enough.

Kazusa, Micchi, Himeka, Miyon, and Yuki were all sitting in the spots they were now, Micchi looked to be about 12 or 13, Miyon and Yuki looked to be about 10, Kazusa looked around 9,Himeka looked about 11, and sitting across from me with his chin resting in his hands and solemnly playing with his food, was a very little Prince Kazune.

I remembered grinning with mischief, my eyes on Kazune and looking for excitement, picked up a pure white roll of bread and tossed it at Kazune's face.

The room went silent as the princes and Princesses froze, eyes wandering over to their brother.

Kazune stood out of his seat, his sapphire daggers for eyes piercing through me.

"Hey!" he gritted his teeth, snatched the bread from the table, and threw it back at me. I laughed and dodged, throwing something else in his direction. The strawberry I'd thrown hit Kazusa and she laughed before tossing something at Yuki – an egg that ruined his book. He glared and hurled a handful of golden colored fruits at her. Miyon, Micchi, and Himeka laughed and joined in our food fight.

That was the first time I'd ever seen Kazune being so competitive as we continued to throw our breakfasts at each other.

That was also the first time I'd ever seen him smile – or at least grin.

When I returned back to the real world, I gasped.  
Everyone turned to me and I felt my cheeks burn.

All of a sudden, I blurted, "Did we used to have food fights at this table?"

Himeka gasped and the siblings turned to look at each other for a brief second. A moment later, they started to smile.

"All the time," Micchi laughed, "But not since you left."  
"Oh! I remember those! You won every single one! I don't know how you could possibly win a food fight, but you made it possible." Miyon laughed at the memories.

Yuki stayed silent, entranced once again in his book. Kazusa threw a purple egg yolk at him and it hit him in his face.

Yuki merely sighed, "Wow, Kazusa, how immature could you be?"

Kazusa shrugged, and, just when we thought Yuki would only return to his book, he grabbed his spoon, scooped up a bunch of his soup, and flicked it at her.

_**SPLAT.**_

Micchi put a hand over his eyes, but I could see he was trying to hold back his laughter. Himeka giggled and Miyon cheered.

Kazusa practically growled, wiping off her face and turning to her snickering elder brother.

"Oh! You think this is funny?!" she grabbed a pitcher of neon green milk and poured the entire thing over Micchi's head.

I covered my mouth in shock and Micchi pouted.

"Do you know how long it took the servants to style my hair?" he attempted to wipe the sticky substance off of his face before smearing it in Kazusa's long pigtails.

Miyon laughed and turned to throw something at Yuki, who blocked and smashed an entire pie in her face. The two of them pulled away and erupted into laughter. Himeka joined in and the whole table was alive with food fighting.

"Karin-chan! Catch this!" Himeka tossed me a bowling ball sized, silver pomegranate.

I gasped. She had put too much force into the throw and had tossed it over hand.

Everything happened in slow motion. Micchi and Kazusa stopped yanking each other's hair and turned to watch the pomegranate fly. Himeka's smile disappeared and Yuki and Miyon – faces smeared with golden apple pie – paused to watch where the pomegranate would crash into.

It flew over my head and I quickly turned in my seat.

The person that had just walked in – Kazune, noticed the pomegranate and threw up his hand, as if to block it when a huge, magical blue shield appeared in front of his hand and the humungous fruit smashed into it, breaking in a bunch of pieces, juice, and seeds.

I gasped and heard Himeka laugh nervously behind me.

"Are you... having a food fight?" he frowned at us like we were old folks trying to ride a train for toddlers.

I blushed and turned around in my chair to look at my new family.

Still frozen, they stared at Kazune before erupting into laughter a moment later.

"Kazusa started it!" Yuki glanced at her.

"Yeah, Yuki, but YOU threw something back. So... you should have basically started it."  
"Did not!"

"Kazusa dumped the green cow milk on my precious head!"

"Hee hee! Miyon hit Yuki in the face with pie!"

"Yeah, so?! You threw the pomegranate at Kazune!"

"It was Karin's idea!" Yuki suddenly pointed to me.

"Uh!" I turned to Yuki, wide eyed and embarrassed, mouthing "_Whaaaaaat_?"

He winked one of his golden eyes and the princes and princesses turned to look at their younger brother.

I turned to look at Kazune as well.

He dropped his shield and stared at me for a moment, his eyes widening slightly at what I was wearing and I practically hid in my chair. Another moment of him staring at me passed until he finally closed his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever. I'm not cleaning this up." Kazune walked over to the table, took the bowl of rainbow bacon, and quietly walked out of the dining room.

I turned to everyone after he left.

"Yuki, why did you do that?!" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"We still like to goof around like this, you see," Himeka explained, "Kazune always makes a big deal about it and gives us LECTURES."  
Kazusa laughed, "Even though we don't listen."

"But," Yuki continued, "When we were kids and you were the cause of our childish games, he only shrugged it off. So... when you got back yesterday, we wanted to try and see if you would be our excuse again. We completely forgot about the food fights, though."

"Man, those were some good times." Micchi gave a faraway look.

"Very fun." Himeka frowned and pulled a bunch of egg yolk out of her dark hair.

"Oh!" Miyon banged her fist on the table, "I almost forgot! Remember the party plan?"

The siblings all turned to look at her, silent for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"We should get working on it, then, since she just got back. It's perfect, we don't have anything planned for today." Micchi put his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" I cocked my head.

"Oh. We planned to throw you a party the day you finally returned home! We better start party planning!" Himeka ran over to me and took my hand.

"I'm gonna make the announcement." Micchi turned on his heel and walked out of the dining room.

"I better go invite the other royals from around here." Yuki closed his book and walked off, too. Miyon followed him.

"I should go search for the entertainment." Kazusa turned on her heel and disappeared, too.

"C'mon, Karin-chan! Let's go shopping!" Himeka pulled me out of the room.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

After taking another bath with Himeka, we fixed our hair, dressed in black cloaks to cover our regular clothes, and put on sunglasses.

"Why are we covering up so much?" I asked when Himeka handed me a pair of boots.

"Silly, it's not like we need the whole kingdom to know we're going shopping. There is WAY too many paparazzi out there just waiting for us to set foot outside of the castle to go to a commoner's shop. We'll just go in secret!"

Himeka grabbed a purse, then my hand, and we left the castle on foot.

"We can't take a carriage, they'll get suspicious." Himeka explained as we crossed the silver bridge that led to the rest of the world.

I stared down at the beautiful, turquoise water and gasped in delight when I saw 6 huge, rainbow scaled cat fish the size of whales swim under us.

"Waaaaah, they're so pretty!"

Himeka took something out of her cloak pocket and threw it into the water. The fish hurried to eat it.

"Leftover bacon – they love it." She laughed and skipped the rest of the way. I jogged to keep up with her.

**~Even more later~**

"Uh, Himeka, are you sure this is what we're going to wear for _one party_?" I stared down at the ten huge shopping bags in my hands as we took a peaceful stroll down the street.

The bags were weighing me down and my arms were hurting.

"Of course~! You can't be sure which dress you'll actually want to wear until you see it – better update your wardrobe anyway, right?"  
"Yeah, but-"

"It's okay, I'll buy you anything you want, and I'm not going to stop shopping until that one dress finally catches your eye!"

I followed Himeka into the next store, and elegant, all white shop with the prettiest, most glamorous dresses I'd ever seen.

"Maybe you'll find something in here!" Himeka pulled me through the doors and she announced.

"I NEED YOUR PRETTIEST DRESSES PLEASE! FRONT AND CENTEERRRR!"

The customers that had been shopping – ladies that would have looked like humans if not for their colorful horns on their heads or their tails and wolf or cat ears – stared at Himeka like she was crazy.

"Himeka," I whispered, "You're not a princess right now, remember?"

Himeka froze and laughed nervously, "Ohh, right... uh... Sorry, can I speak to the owner, please?

"Princess Himeka, what a surprise!" the elegant store owner – a middle aged woman with cat ears and long, manicured finger nails clapped as she closed the door of the dressing room behind her.

I shifted in my seat and Himeka jumped to her feet, hugging the lady like she was a family member.

"Reina! It's so good to see you!"

"So, what's the occasion?" Reina pulled away from Himeka and took off her sunglasses so she could look her in her golden eyes.

Himeka glanced over at me, "We're throwing a party to celebrate Althea's return home from Earth."

Reina's eyes widened and she looked at me curiously.

"Y.. you're little Althea? My, you've grown! I've only met you once when you were still a little one, of course, but you're a woman now!" Reina walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I stayed still, surprised.

"Too bad, I've heard you lost your memory..." she sighed, "But that doesn't mean you won't be able to find the perfect dress for your party today! Girls! Bring out the dresses!" Reina clapped her hands and a second later, women dressed in the same black mini dresses walked through the doorway, holding armfuls of beautiful dresses.

They presented the dresses to me and Reina explained what inspired her to make them. I stared at them for a moment, but found they didn't quite catch my eye.

"What's wrong?" Reina asked. All eyes turned to me.  
"I... I'm sorry.. but—"

A girl suddenly burst through the door, holding a gorgeous dress I couldn't take my eyes off of. It was long, sparkly, frilly, with off the shoulder designs, and fluffy. It practically screamed for me to slip into it.

"Excuse me, Reina-san! I'm sorry for interrupting!" the girl bowed, her short, messy brown hair sticking up everywhere. She had a disheveled appearance – her dress was wrinkled and unbuttoned at the top so you could see her under shirt. She didn't even look like she had looked in the mirror this morning.

Reina scowled, "What use are you to me if you're going to be late every single day, Meadow?"

I turned to look at Meadow before looking at the dress she carried.

Meadow's cat ears flattened against her head and she stopped walking toward us.

"I'm sorry, Reina-san, but I just finished the dress and -"

Reina raised a manicured hand, "No thank you, Princess Himeka and Princess Althea will be choosing from my punctual, organized workers today. Maybe next time, if you're on time and more talented."

Meadow's eyes watered and she turned on her heel, giving a great sigh and slowly walking out.

I spoke without thinking, stepping toward her, "Wait!"

Meadow turned around and I felt eyes on my back.

"I... I really like your dress."  
Meadow's eyes widened before bowing to me.

"Really?"

"REALLY?" Reina stared at me in disbelief. The other designers sighed in disappointment. Himeka clapped, taking the dress from Meadow and looking it over.  
"Oh! This will fit you perfectly! Maybe a few more sparkles, a pair of shoes, a white spring rose crown, and you'll be all set! We'll be purchasing this dress!"  
Meadow looked so happy that she started to cry.

"I can't believe it! Princess Himeka wants to buy my dress!" she thanked us and bowed to us at least 10 times.

I felt my heart flutter, knowing I'd made someone that seemed to lack a lot of confidence in her obviously hard work so happy.

* * *

I held the bag with my dress tightly in my hands and smiled softly. Before we'd left, I had asked Himeka to give Meadow an invitation to the party.

"You're going to look so beautiful in that!" Himeka told me as we finally got back to the castle.

She clapped her hands and at least 3 dozen maids scurried over to us, holding manicure and pedicure kits, tiaras, shoes, and all kinds of feminine products.

"Time for pampering!" Himeka winked at me and I felt my eyes widen.

"This will at least take …. I don't know... 3 hours?" The maids gently took my hands and led me to a bathroom.

Oh, it was going to be a long, painful 3 hours.

**End of Episode 2**

* * *

_**Author's Note : I really liked this chapter... Karin is like, seriously lucky right now! I think I'll post a link to what I wanted her dress to look like on my profile!**_

_**Next chapter will be about the party, and hopefully, it will be an entire episode.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Episode 3 : The Human Hell Hounds**_

The maids gently pulled me into this huge, warm room that resembled a spa.

They sat me down in the chair that was in the very middle of the room and began to put a weird, slimy green substance into my hair that smelled like kiwi fruit. They waited a few minutes before washing it out and wrapping my hair around crystal clear seashells.

"First, give her a bath..." Himeka, standing next to the door, checked off something on a list. The maids pulled me out of my clothes until I was completely nude. I blushed furiously and covered my body, but soon I realized there really was no point and dropped my arms slowly.

The crowd of women pulled me to my feet and dabbed at my face with blue cream that hardened seconds after they'd applied it.

"This will soften your skin.."  
"..it'll make it glow..."

"..enhance your beautiful features.."  
"...make your face shine like glitter.."

"...really smooth..!"

Although everyone was talking at once, I could sort of get an idea of what the "face mask" was supposed to do for me, so I let them continue. When they finished, they pulled me into the much smaller bath tub with what smelled like strawberries and was slightly purple.

I settled into the warm water and let out a pleased sigh as my hands and feet were pulled out of the water so the maids could paint my nails.

"...the paint changes colors depending on your..."  
"...usually stay this really pretty white..."

"... could be flammable..."

"...It contrasts well with your skin..."  
"...be sure to stay in a good mood so it'll stay white!"

After they'd dried the pretty, sparkling white nail polish, they dried my hair as well. I was pulled out of the bathtub and they wiped my body down. A moment after that, a purple bathrobe was thrown over my shoulders. I slipped into it and sat down in a chair as they wiped my body down with what I guessed was similar to a very sweet smelling skin cream.

I felt some maids pulling my hair into a bun and curling the loose strands of hair that still touched my shoulders. I closed my eyes as the face mask was taken off and make up was being put gently on my face.

"Now style her hair and put on the make up..." Himeka nodded and checked something else off of her list while they dabbed blush on my cheeks.

"...you're cheeks are naturally rosy!"  
"...you know, your hair is so pretty, Karin-sama..."

"...wow, I don't even think you need make up..."  
I had never been pampered before, but this was the best!

_**One hour later...**_

"Ow, ow, ow..."

Himeka tightened my corset, pulling hard. I struggled to breathe, clutching my dress.

"Himeka, it hurts!" I gasped.

"Shh, you better get used to it, you're a princess." she pulled even harder. I was thrilled to find out that that was her last pull.

"Alright. All done. Let's see how beautiful you look."

With a snap of Himeka's fingers, servants rushed over to a large, full length mirror and excitedly presented to me my reflection.

My draw dropped and my heart skipped a beat when my reflection did the same thing – _it really was me._

The first thing I noticed was my hair – pulled to the right side of my hair in a beautiful bun that was styled and resembled a seashell. The light that hit it made parts of the strands glow pink. Pretty, exotic flowers and gems were woven into my hair in a crown like fashion. My lips were painted a dark pink, my eyelashes were thick, slightly white, and long, and white and purple flower designs that were like tattoos were decorated along the sides of my eyes. On my forehead was a design of a white star. My cheeks were even painted with a crescent moon facing the other on each cheek.  
My eyes wandered down to my body.

A classic, frilly, cascading ball gown covered me from the shoulders down to the ground. I almost mistook the dress for something a bride would wear. The dress had thin fabric off of the shoulders as sleeves, revealing more of my skin, but the dress covered everything beyond the shoulders. I was barefooted, but wore ankle bracelets made of woven white flowers.

As I looked myself over again and again, the maids grabbed a long, silky white scarf, threw it around my shoulders, and stepped back to look at me.

"Oh, my!"

"You're beautiful!"

"We did well with you!"

"You look even more like a princess!"

"So beautiful!"  
"Prince Apollo and the others will be speechless when they lay eyes on you!"  
I blushed at the complements and turned to look at Himeka, who's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh, Karin-chan.." she fanned her face, "You're so beautiful that I think I'm going to cry!" with that, she stepped toward me and threw her arms around me.

"Uh.. thank you, Himeka-chan..."  
"Princess Hera.." the maids stepped toward her, mischievous grins on their faces. "Now it's your turn."  
Himeka clung to me even tighter, "N-no... no, it isn't. Don't you still have work to do with Miyon?"

"Princess Acionna is already being taken care of." a maid giggled.

"What? But- Miyon should be working right now!"

"She just got back from her earlier duties."

"Wait, wait-"

"Oh, but Princess Hera, we promised you that next time we would give you a full body wax. You're not afraid of that, are you?"

"You'll be getting them for the rest of your life, you may as well face them while you're scared."  
"But- but I don't need one!"

Ignoring her protests, the maids pulled a whining Himeka off of me.

I could see why she was scared. I'd been plucked and pulled and waxed in several areas to get my skin smoother than it had ever been for the past hour and I was still in pain.

Beauty hurts...

"Princess Karin." the remaining maids curtseyed, "The party is still being prepared, but if you would like, you can take a look around the palace until it is time. Princess Hera will call for you once she is ready."

"Okay." I quietly walked out of the room, my bare feet lightly tapping against the ground. I felt so clean and refreshed! I gave a few stretches as I left the spa room and walked down the palace hallways, gazing at the pictures of the royal ancestors and admiring the fountains I passed by.

I stopped walking when I saw a face on the wall that seemed so familiar.

It was a man who looked to be in his early twenties with short, dirty blonde hair like mine and smiling green eyes. He was very handsome and his smile was brighter than any of the straight faced kings and queens in the frames on the wall.

Something about him pained me to see.. The smile was very friendly, but...

My eyes wandered down the frame to see the name, printed in gold letters and I gasped.

"_**KING ZEUS."**_

I almost dropped to my knees when I remembered why the name and the face was so familiar.

"This man is..." I covered my mouth with a hand and felt an ache in my heart.

"Is that you, Karin?"

The familiar voice of Prince Kazune made me jump. I turned around slowly and bit my lip when I saw his gorgeous face... and what he was wearing. My eyes continuously wandered up and down his body.

He wore a loose white and silver kimono over his body, the entire outfit decorated with jewels and emblems. Kazune's face was decorated with pretty designs just like me, crescent moons traced across his delicate, exquisite features. His frost blue eyes seemed brighter than usual and his snow white bangs hand been pushed back from his face and styled.

When he saw me, a series of expression crossed his face that I couldn't identify. His eyes wandered up and down my body as well.

Finally, his expression settled on something between excitement and embarrassment. His cheeks were red as he brushed mine gently with the back of his hand. I blushed at his touch and started to feel warm all over from the small contact, shivering.

"You look so beautiful... It'll be a struggle for me take my eyes off of you." he said softly, gazing intently into my eyes.

My heart started going wild, beating hard against my chest in rapid pounds.

"Uh.. th-thank you... I like what you're wearing, too.." I didn't know what to say, but he really did look even more like a prince in those robes.

"Oh, this? I've worn better.." he pulled his hand away and his smile faded. "I would have worn something a bit more... dashing, but you're supposed to have all of the attention at the party tonight, of course."  
"Oh... uh.."

He was starting to make this rather awkward. Should I apologize or something? I couldn't tell if he was upset about not wearing what he truly wanted for the party..

"Not to worry. You would have outshone us all in whatever you wore with your natural beauty, anyway." his soft smile returned.

I stared up at him, flattered for a moment before I became flustered.

"Uh, th-thank you...! Wait, no, I mean, well, I'm not saying that I agree... because you're so charming... I mean, no- the others are charming, too, but... Ah, that's not what I meant.. I meant.. since you guys are royalty, you're much more.. uh..beautiful than I am.. yeah, that's right... aw...no, it isn't..wait, yes, it is, but I didn't mean for it to sound so awkward... oh.."

Kazune took my hand suddenly, and I watched as he kissed the back of it. A peaceful smile was on his face.

"It's amazing.."  
"Huh?"  
"Even though your memories are gone, you're still the exact same person, getting flustered and being so modest when being complemented. That's a very attractive quality in a princess."

For a brief moment, I was positive I couldn't blush any deeper, but Kazune's words made it possible.

"Oh... it.. it is...?"

"Mmmm.." Kazune slid his hand into mine, turned on his heel, and pulled me down the hallway. "We've got time, right? Would you like to go out to the garden again? I want to show you something."

"Oh... I.. I'd love to, sure."  
Kazune smiled and gently pulled me down the hallway, guiding me out of the castle.

We turned a corner that seemed all too familiar, as if I was used to this part of the castle, and my mind went blank for a split second.

"_Please stop crying." Kazune, this time around the age of 9 or 10 pulled me down the hallway. He turned around frequently to see if I was alright. He looked worried._

"_B-but, Kazu-chan, I can't help it... I really miss mommy..." I sniffed._

_Kazune led me out of the castle and into the peaceful garden outside. There, we sat down in the field of crystal flowers and he picked one for me, trying to cheer me up._

"_You're supposed to be smiling like you always do. You'll make everyone feel bad if you don't." Kazune pulled out a tissue and gave it to me. I blew my nose._

"_I know, but..."_

"_Stop!" Kazune stood abruptly, an angry look on his face as he shouted at me, "Would you just stop crying!? Nothing's going to bring them back!"_

"_Kazu-chan..." I wiped my tears away and began to feel bad for him when tears poured down his cheeks. His eyes were sad and fierce at the same time._

"_I..." Kazune looked regretful and he wiped away his tears, "Sorry for shouting. I miss my parents, too, but... I'm not supposed to cry. Father always said because I'm going to be a king soon, I... I have to be strong."_

_I stood up and took both of Kazune's hands._

_They would always fit perfectly with mine._

"_You can cry in front of me." I gave him a watery smile._

_Kazune stared at me for a moment before he hugged me and burst into tears. I hugged him back, stroking his hair, whispering that it was okay – doing my best to comfort him._

_From then on, I was the only person he cried in front of. Our most sacred, beloved place in Lucasta -and there were a lot – was that beautiful garden and field...We never let anyone else in it unless they were tending to it, and when we went, it was together._

"Karin? Are you alright?"

I blinked, returning to the real world.

Kazune was holding me in his arms, one arm wrapped around my waist to steady me and the other brushing against my cheek. I looked up into his eyes, confused.

His eyes were slightly alarmed, but his face was calm as if he had prepared for me to black out at any moment.

"What... what happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out for a second. Were you regaining a memory?" he asked softly. "Are you alright? Does your head hurt, or anything?"  
"I... I'll be okay, I think."  
"Was it painful?" Kazune asked.

"Huh?"

"The memory. Was it a painful one?"  
I looked away, "Yes."

"I see. Micchi says you should be slowly regaining your memory, including the bad ones. It's okay if you have no desire to talk about it at the moment, but you must remember you can tell me anything. It's good to talk about what is on your mind. We don't want you stressing over anything."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Kazune shook it off and guided me the rest of the way to the garden/field.

He pulled me gently along the the beautiful field. I gazed at the beautiful flowers and let out a small sigh of content.

"They're so beautiful."

"Very. They change colors to adjust to the season, actually."

I looked down at them. They were crystal white, their petals in the form of what was like daisies. When light reflected on them, they were sort of violet colored.

"Wow, that's wonderful."  
The white grass leaned backward, being blown by a sudden gust of wind. It made me think of how average and plain grass on Earth could be. Green.. Grass in Lucasta could be any color you could think of, and I was dying to see.

The green back on Earth reminded me of the color of Shii-chan's eyes..

"Kazune, where is Shii-chan? I haven't seen him since our... incident..."

Kazune seemed surprised by my sudden question. "Oh...Shii-chan may be your guardian, but he's also royalty. Prince of the fairies, to be exact."  
My eyes widened in disbelief, "Shii-chan, a fairy prince?! I can't believe I convinced myself he was a girl when he was still a cat..."

Kazune laughed then, a low, charming chuckle. I stared at him, taking in his features as his face brightened. I'd never seen him laugh before, (or anyone so perfectly) but nothing could completely beat his smile.

"I could take you to him, if you would like. The Fairy Kingdom is a little far into the Gem Forest, but It's as beautiful as this field.. You always..." he paused, "...used to visit him when you were a kid. You were both very good friends. Follow me."  
Kazune turned and walked across the field, leading me into the forest ahead. I followed, trying to walk as gracefully as he did and avoid ruining my dress while doing so. I'm usually very clumsy. If I'm going to be a princess, I should walk like one, right?

We entered the forest. It was calm, but still alive with melodious chatter of whatever creatures lived there.

They seemed to get slightly louder when Kazune stepped into the forest.

"They're reacting to our power."  
"Huh?"

"The creatures in this forest are magical. When they sense other beings with great power it kind of drives them wild. Don't worry, they won't see us as a threat unless you make any moves."

"Uh... Okay." I started walking very stiffly.

A bird flew over our heads, a silver blur. I stared at it as it landed on a tree covered with rubies and the bird turned it's head in confusion. It was a silver owl.

"Oh, wow..." I cocked my head at the same time it did. It stared at me with it's deep blue eyes and blinked.

"That's a Silver Messenger. They're known for translating the animal language for others. They were used in a lot of important situations. I have a book in the library that tells more about them. Silver Messengers are actually used in old folklore and myths of Lucastian history."

I was so fascinated that I hadn't realized Kazune had been ahead of me. I ran to catch up and nearly tripped over a giant golden lady bug.

"Oh...!" I gasped, interrupting his speech about how the forest was created.  
The lady bug spread it's wings and flew off into the sky.

I wondered why most of the animals looked similar to those on Earth.

Kazune's sweet blue eyes fixated on me and for a brief moment, he gave me one of those friendly "You're hopeless" smiles.

I smiled back awkwardly. "S-sorry, please continue."  
"You know what? I think I've done enough ranting. I don't want to bore you."

_Bored? I'd be anything but bored listening to you speak... I wish you could have been my teacher back on Earth, you'd be the only thing I could possibly look at in that class...I'm pretty sure I'd even stop daydreaming!_

"...I... I wasn't bored!" I waved my hands in front of my face. "Actually, I think it would be good to learn more about Lucasta... my memory could return easier."  
Kazune looked away, an upset look on his face.

"As much as I would be thrilled for that to happen, we don't want to increase those chances."

I frowned, "Huh? But, isn't it a good thing to try to recover the memories I lost..?"  
"Of course it is, but... imagine all sorts of horrifying images returning to you all at once... or memories with mixed emotions. That would upset you, or worse, make you sick. You wouldn't be able to take it. It's healthier for you to recover these slowly."

I looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one helping you recover the memories. I promise that in my free time, I'll take you anywhere you'd like."

I smiled softly, a bright flush creeping up on my cheeks. Kazune turned and led me deeper into the forest.

I followed him until we made it to some sort of cave.

"Beyond this part of the forest is the fairy kingdom, but since none of them are in sight, we're going to have to eat the berries to shrink to size."

Kazune looked up at the trees for a moment, searching for something until he found a bunch of white fruit hanging from a branch. He picked a berry and held it in his hand.

"In order to be the size you wish to become, you have to clear your mind and focus correctly on the size, or you'll end up corrupting the spell. You know, I'll have to test you.."  
His voice wandered off as I caught sight of a glistening butterfly. It's wings were amazing – they looked like water! The butterfly flew above our heads and I watched it until it disappeared.

I turned to look back at Kazune. He smirked.

"My point exactly. You really haven't changed. Your attention span was usually so short... Oh, well, I guess I'll have to do this myself."  
I blushed, but watched Kazune in curiosity as he left an orange apple next to the cave hidden under a leaf and bit into a bunch of grapes. He closed his eyes, as if imagining something, and he edged closer to me.

I gasped when he pushed me against a tree and pressed his lips suddenly to mine. I squirmed for a moment, my eyes wide in shock before he grabbed my hand gently in his to calm me.

A moment later, his tongue slid into my mouth and I tasted and felt the cold, delicious, mind blowing juice of the grapes he'd eaten. Kazune's beautiful eyes opened slightly to stare at mine.

My eye lids lowered as I drank the juice he'd given me.

_Focus on my voice and my eyes and nothing else._

I obeyed Kazune's telepathic command and stared into his eyes.

I was lost.

He grasped my hand for a short moment and I felt my body shrinking. Thankfully, my dress remained tightly against my body.

When I looked away from Kazune, I saw that we had grown at least 4 inches tall. Kazune pulled away from me and I gasped for air. He looked around us. I turned to see that we were shorter than a mushroom. I looked up at the now gigantic trees and Kazune let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. If you hadn't have cleared your mind properly, you would have turned into whatever you were thinking of in the past."

I tried to smile, still embarrassed from the sudden kiss.

"C'mon, let's go." Kazune led me through the cave, the image of our 2nd kiss replaying over and over again.

So wonderful..


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 3 : The Human Hell Hounds Pt.2**

Now the height of a toothpick (give or take a few), Kazune and I continued through the cave. It was really dark, and totally scary - like something was going to jump out and kill us at any moment. I turned around.

The clearing of the trees was just a faint glimmer of light now - which meant we'd been traveling pretty far. I turned back to face forward, squeezing Kazune's hand and unconsciously moving closer to him. I blushed when I realized I was pressed flush against him now and he stopped walking. His body tensed for a second and I couldn't hear him breathing until a second later when he drew in a deep breath.

"S-sorry..." I muttered, pulling away a little.

Kazune turned to me, his blue eyes bright like a cat's in the dark. The baby blue irises gazed down at me gently.

"It's alright," he whispered, "You know, you've always been afraid of the dark..."

_He even knows that about me? 'Cause back on Earth, I have about 375 night lights around the house...Shii-chan didn't seem to like them because he always slept under my bed._

"Ah... um... it's a little embarrassing, I can't help it..."

Kazune surprised me by squeezing my hand back, "It's even okay for the light to be afraid of the darkness sometimes, Karin." He turned to me, pushing my hair back from my face and pressing his forehead to mine before closing his eyes. Our hands clasped together and I was about to close my eyes, too. The goosebumps on my arms disappeared and my heart rate slowed down to a more normal speed.

_How did he do that? I'm not afraid anymore.. he's the only one I can see right now..._

The warmth coming from his hand soothed me.

_"Don't be afraid, love... I would never let anything hurt you, don't you remember?" _I heard Kazune's voice echoing in my head.

His words were true, and I was speechless. I could trust him, I just knew it.

This wasn't like those times when someone tried to talk you into doing something scary and when you didn't believe them when they said you'd be okay. I swear, I would do anything as long as Kazune told me he would protect me and he would never let me get hurt.

I don't think I've ever felt complete trust in someone before..

Kazune pulled away all too soon, turning to guide me the rest of the way through this cave that I could see light at the end of. His warmth, fortunately, never left my hand.

* * *

When we stopped walking at the edge of the cave, we were basically staring at the forest again, as if all we'd done was take a misleading short cut.

I was about to open my mouth to ask where we were when Kazune let out a series of whistles, and a moment later, 2 fairies appeared - shimmering beings with butterfly wings - and pulled a few large tree leaves back to reveal a large, shining city with tall towers and fairies flying left and right.

"Wow..." I gasped, squinting for a better look. It was a little difficult to see the city from here, since we were a little far. Before I knew it, a fairy was flying toward us, dressed in a knight's armor. His wings were tall, dark, sparkly, and just like a butterfly's.

Kazune and I backed away a little so the fairy knight could land in the cave to speak to us. When his boots touched the ground, he kneeled.

"Your highnesses. It's a pleasure to see you're visiting the kingdom." the knight first bowed to Kazune before gently talking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Princess Althea, I cannot find a way to express my gratitude and joy of seeing you light up this world once again. The entire world of the fairies is in great debt to you for bringing yourself and our Prince back safely."  
Not knowing what to do, I just stood there and turned red, "Well... I didn't really do anything..."  
The knight almost laughed, "A long time ago, when you were just a child, you found Prince Shugo when he was lost and in no condition to fly. The next few days, you nursed him back to health and accompanied him on his journey back home. Prince Shugo is the only heir to the throne, and he has such a great responsibility of keeping the world of the fairies in balance, so his safety is extremely important. Since then, our world has been awaiting our moment to properly thank you, your highness."

_The world of the fairies is in my debt? Wow, it's funny, Shii-chan never mentioned anything like that before.._

_"_He's doing his best to repay you as your guardian whenever you need protection." Kazune spoke up beside me.

"Well, there is a reason you are here, your highness, so I won't waste your time. Please turn around."

I turned to Kazune, frowning a little. He chuckled and gave me a small nod. Wordlessly, I spun around and felt the guard place his fingers between my shoulder blades before he took his hands away and it felt as if he was pulling something out of me. I gasped and arched my back when I felt something unfurl behind me and started to flutter my...

"Ah!" I turned to look over my shoulder. A pair of crystal white, thin wings flapped gently behind me. I laughed in amusement, my eyes widening. Kazune turned around so the guard could do the same for him.

When the knight pulled Kazune's wings out of his back with magic, my eyes widened and I forgot all about how pretty my wings were. Two humungous, luna white moth wings emerged from the knights hands and flapped gently behind Kazune's back.

My jaw dropped and I turned to look at my wings, which seemed puny compared to Kazune's. I pouted, turning back to face the opening of the cave and blushed a little. I think Kazune saw, because he started laughing before I felt one of his gentle hands stroke one of my wings.

"The fairies say the wings resemble one's heart. It's actually quite the opposite of what you're thinking. Smaller wings resemble more purity and innocence while bigger wings can sometimes represent more knowledge and growth." the fairy knight explained.

_Knowledge? Innocence? What's that supposed to mean...?_

"Don't worry, Karin," Kazune stepped closer to whisper something into my ear, "The more I teach you about this world, the bigger your wings will be." he said this while siding next to me and a shiver went down my spine when one of those glorious wings of his brushed against mine gently.

_"I'll be sure to teach you **everything **I know." _

I blushed furiously for some reason... Was I a pervert, or something? What does "everything" mean? Kazune's so sweet, I'm sure he just meant everything he knew about Lucasta, but... why can't I help but think he meant something different..?

Kazune slid his hand into mine.

"We're going to have to fly now to get to Prince Shugo's castle," he told me, "Just hold on to my hand and keep flapping your wings."

I nodded.

"Okay, one, two..._three..._"

At the same time, Kazune and I jumped off the edge of the cave, and that was when I realized the cave was actually inside of a tree. It felt like jumping off of a cliff. I was about to panic as we headed toward the ground, but Kazune yelled to snap me back to attention.

"Karin! Your wings!"

"Ah! Right!" I spread my wings, and they pushed me into the sky. I laughed, feeling the gentle air blowing through my hair. It felt so good to fly! I couldn't explain, it was... it was like being on a roller coaster that could take you as high as you wanted just before you landed. Kazune and I glided through the trees, hand in hand, and the entire time, my cheeks were hurting from smiling.

When we were close enough, Kazune and I gently touched the ground to walk up the gates that led into the fairy world. I let him lead me toward the gates until we weren't too far from the guards.

"Your highnesses." the guards bowed and pulled the levers to open the gates without saying anything else.

I guess being royalty gave you many privileges.

Kazune and I walked through the gates and my eyes widened at the beautiful world I saw. The flowers, as tall as trees now, were surrounding a large clearing filled with cute little mushroom houses and giant flowers and leaves of pretty colors I'd never seen before. The world of the fairies was amazingly vibrant.

* * *

"I'm so happy you guys came to see me! Karin-chan, I hope you regain those memories soon, we used to have so much fun here when we were kids..There's so much I have to show you!"

I sighed, sipping the rest of the very weird, yet delicious rainbow tea that tasted like a mixture of raspberries and honey.

"...I really want to see more of the Fairy Kingdom, too, Shii-chan, but, everyone's throwing me a party at the castle.."

Shii-chan pouted, a look I thought was absolutely adorable and could recognize when he used to be a cat, begging me for a more luxurious bed.

"I really want to go, but I have to stay here and work out this dumb feud we've been having with the elves over how close the angel daisy field is over the boundary line.."

I gave a small laugh, "I promise I'll come back to visit when there's enough t-" a very, very, tiny baby butterfly landed on my nose and flapped it's cute little wings, staring into my eyes. I heard Kazune and Shii-chan laughing, but I held my breath so I wouldn't scare it away. It then turned around on my nose and flapped it's wings, tickling my face with small butterfly kisses.

"So cute... ah, that tickles!" I laughed. A moment later, the butterfly flew away, and as a breeze blew, I heard a tiny voice whispering through the air.

_"Uh-oh! Mama's looking for me!"_

I put my hand on my cheeks, watching the adorable baby butterfly fly away to find it's mother.

"Awww... she's so cute!" I sighed, "When you're this small, you can hear littler things, huh?"  
Kazune smiled, "Actually, if you would listen close enough, you'd be able to hear anything you wanted."  
"Hmm...I never thought of it like that." I blinked. "I can even hear a tiny butterfly like that?"

"You should come butterfly spotting with me sometime." Shii-chan stretched in his chair and set his huge crown down in the ground.

"What's that? It sounds like fun."

Kazune rolled his eyes, "Shugo's way of having fun while studying."

Shii-chan pouted, "Hey, I don't like having to be so educated on everything here. Right now, I'm supposed to study the different types of insects, so I turn it into a game by visiting the butterfly meadow and doing my best to identify them."

"That sounds like something you would do," I giggled, "I'll definitely come to visit as soon as I can, then."

Kazune looked up at the sky, which was filled with swarms of warm colors for the sunset.

"I'm afraid we'll have to be on our way. The guests should be arriving at the castle soon."

* * *

My wings dissolved away moments after we'd passed through the tunnel. I held Kazune's hand tightly, searching hard for the spec of light that was our way out.

_I feel so bad for Shii-chan. He looked so sad to see us go. It must have been so hard to have to learn all of the duties of a king because his parents died when he was just a boy. I can't imagine having to rule a world at such a young age._

"Karin, what's wrong?" Kazune asked. I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing I'd been quiet for a while now.

"Ah, I'm sorry... I was just thinking about Shii-chan..."

"He may seem lonely, but it's his dream to become a great king. It's actually him that asks for the extra lessons, you see."

I sighed, "But doesn't he ever get stressed...?"  
"He might," Kazune sighed as well, "but he already knows his responsibilities are very important."  
As we stepped out into the light at the end of the cave, I reached up to block the sun from my face.

"Shugo and I are very alike, you know," Kazune told me, "Since my parents have gone, too, I have to study harder to be the next King of Lucasta. It's my duty as an heir, and since this world is split into many other kingdoms, I'll have to learn to manage it and keep it in balance."

I nodded as Kazune let go of my hand and grabbed a piece of the apple that would return us to our normal size. He then turned to me, smiling softly - almost a smirk.

"Would you like me to feed this to you once again?"

I blushed at the question, shifting my weight and looking away, "Uh, n-no, it's okay... I think I can focus this time."  
Kazune laughed before handing me a piece of the apple.

_I wonder... did he want to kiss me again?_

* * *

Thankfully, I did focus enough to get myself back to my regular size. As Kazune and I made our way through the silent, calm forest, something happened.

3 girls stepped out of the trees, not far down our path, and it was as if the animals in the trees screamed in alarm.

I looked at the girls - all red heads with fierce, glowing gold eyes. They were dressed in long black dresses with V-necks dropping all the way down to the middle of their chests. Their sleeves were long and wide, reaching all the way down and over their hands. The ends of their dresses covered their feet and flowed behind them as they took a few steps forward.

The tallest one, a girl that stood in the middle, had her red hair pulled in a long braid down her shoulder, while the girls on either side of her had short hair in two braids down the tips of their shoulders.

My eyes widened as I caught a scent that flew through the air. It was a floral smell, like perfume, but it reeked of something I couldn't explain, like..

Like _wet dog_...

I didn't like the looks in their eyes.

A sick feeling washed over me. An unsafe, scary atmosphere was suddenly all around me. I held my breath and wordlessly stepped behind Kazune.

"Aren't we lucky, girls?"  
"Oh my goodness, well if it isn't the Prince himself!"  
"And the princess! The both of you look so beautiful."  
Kazune asked in a rough tone, "Who are you ladies?"

"Us? We're headed to the party, of course.. Unfortunately, we got lost."

I heard the girls giggle. I could have sworn they sounded like barks.

Maybe it was just me.

"I see. Then, let us lead you." Kazune pulled me from behind him and wrapped an arm around my waist protectively. I looked up at him.

He looked nervous, almost frightened, but more cautious.

"Accompany you? How exciting!" The girls cheered.

Kazune pulled me forward, and we were walking again. I wanted so badly to hide away from these strange people with him, but... what was I running from in the first place? I didn't know, and it would be rude to just tell them to leave.

_"Stay calm, Karin."_

I heard Kazune's voice again. So he knew I was tense?  
_"What are they?" _I asked, horrified as they stepped behind us and started to follow.

_"I don't know yet, but we need to get into the castle immediately. If they're not on the list, the guards will stop them."  
_I stole a glance over my shoulder.

The girls were still smiling.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**Well, I really wanted to update soon, so I had to end the chapter here. The title kind of gives everything away, unfortunately... :)**

**Let's pretend it was called "Before the Party," or something, heh heh.**


End file.
